Dark Times: Blood Bonds
by JouChan13
Summary: AU. Part one before Empress and Haunting Me. Sum: In the turmoil of one tragedy after another, Kaoru must struggle growing up. Her life once happy and full is forced into the path of vengeance the day her father dies.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. But for all other comments 0o you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

First part of three.

Prequel to _Empress_ and _Haunting_ _Me_.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Prologue

ּ

ּ

ּ

Death swept over the land like fog, slowly and undeterred, like wolfs chasing hare; it crept in slowly from afar, consuming everything in it's path until little stood in the way—killing without preempt as distant clouds darkened and thunder, rumbled anew. The call for aid, spread long and thin, over the last few weeks sought to reach every last crevice in the land, seeking help from those still untouched by the mist that little by little was killing them all.

Amidst the shrills and screams, and gore of failing to keep the mist at bay, there came a moment, when help came and warrior-men rose behind the first in a great second wave, pushing forward with strength and unmatched ferocity, it was unconceivable they couldn't all be men of steel, that they weren't all warriors before this day, instead of rising from distant plains, born of poor bred farms and what some might even consider scum.

The calling was answered by _all _great men, simple and dangerous in turn, fighting side by side as they fought for something other than who they were or even who'd they'd left behind—they prepared, gathering at the gates of the imperial home for one last stand. Hoping to defend the home and life of the _one_ man who'd brought peace to their lives and rice to their mouths, when any other would have turned his back.

But as the fog drew close, unease began to fill their heart's and it was difficult to remain calm but they gripped their swords and patted their horses, aware down to the very core that if this battle could not be won, that at least their lives would ensure the emperor enough time to make his escape. And with that in mind, they set their armor straight and like hundreds of drums, their feet stomped the earth as they marched to meet their doom.

The closer they marched the more the fog lost it's mystifying guise. And they saw what they had not been able to from a far—the army stalking towards them, following a man don in black, wore a helmet with long elk horns on either side but no mask, as was traditional for warriors to wear, was absent from his face. Exposing warrior features, in a pale face, bloodless lips and long trailing scar over his left eye, which did much to intimidate those coming at him.

As rain began to fall, the battle commenced with a lighting flash that split the sky, blood stained earth giving rise to streams of crimson and bleeding flesh—as the battled waged and surged. Each side swaying back and forth as they were driven back just as often as they drove forth. Dawn turned to dusk and back again for two days, until the third morning broke beyond dark skies, casting glimmers of hope until twilight descended once more. On that third day, with the dying of the day came a gyring wind, sweeping through the country with malicious intent.

Burning red miasma filling up their lungs, as warriors of such greatness took their last breath, dying on their motherland, the ominous threat that was beginning to lash and whip like the tide, thrashed them back against the wall.

Xian Han, emperor and once champion of these lands, watched from the windows of his estate as soldiers bearing his name fought and died defending his kingdom. At sixty-five he could no longer hold a sword. Time had done away with his youth and strength, though once, once he'd been the bravest fighter in all the land. Now he was forced to watch while his men battled, wrestled and struggled all in the name of the Emperor, he thought, hands fisting in anger as he shook his head, for a fleeting moment, regretting the day he ever became emperor. Lost in thought but a moment, when he sensed someone already in the room Xian turned and faced his intruder. "Naruhito Kotashi—" long time enemy and villain if there ever was once.

"You," the black clad figured spoke, looking him square in the eye as he came a little closer—"Are but a ghost of the warrior you once were." His pale face and sunken eyes made him look like death itself.

"Still—in a fair fight," the emperor replied, slow measured tones as he assessed his opponent's skill. "You would more than likely still loose against me."

Hate flashed in his Kotashi's eye, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword as the old man, stood still. Remembering, the old man was not as old as he would have liked, that and the fact that he had indeed been quite the warrior in his day, made him also recall loosing his left eye against him in fight—"I am here to deliver your death," he said unsheathing his sword, in one steady movement.

"Papa!"

Both men turned, the sound of a young female voice coming loud and clear as she called for him again.

"Papa!"

"Nori no miya . . ." he whispered, avidly watching her run straight to her father's side only a second before a man in warrior's armor ran into the room, sword out and bleeding as he cast his eye on the man's splattered face.

"Take her away, " the emperor demanded.

"Papa NO I don't want to leave you, Tsugaru can kill him. He can kill all those in the castle and we-"

"Tsugaru!" The emperor commanded, looking at the head of his army only once. "Remember your oath to me, now take her _away_."

"Papa," she began, eyes awash in tears as she desperately tried to hold onto her father. "Please—" but Tsugaru, who was but tall and strong, a man barely in his prime had no trouble picking her up. "Life to you always," Tsugaru said handing the emperor a long thin blade, the intruder recognized as a Damascus blade, the family name, etched along the outside as he remembered from his youth.

"Papa!" Nori screeched, twisting in her captor's arm as she struggled to get free. "Papa! _Please_, don't sent me away. Papa! Pa_pa_!" Louder and louder, as she was pushed out of the great room.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Kotashi lied watching the scene with something like amusement glinting of his eye. "Awfully pretty," he murmured as he took in her young pale skin and blue black hair, large dark eyes shimmering with still trailing tears.

He couldn't help but smirk. "All right your highness let's see how you fare."

And it could have been just yesterday, it felt like, as the emperor took his old stance, Kotashi smiled condescendingly, beginning to take his stance when in a flash of a moment his left hand fell away. A cry of pain ripped away from him as that same blade drove deeper into his arm cutting away more flesh—pain exploded along every cell in his body, crushing him beneath an angry wave that infused limbs. Blindly drawing back, as he desperately sought to move away, Kotashi's blade drove upwards. Collapsing on the floor as he clutched his arm, feeling the world giving out beneath him as he thought he caught the sound of a female scream. Slowly, almost as from a distant, he opened his failing eye, squinting just enough, to see the emperor lying dead. And thinking of all things, that he must have killed him out of sheer blind luck.

"I'm going to kill you—" Was the last thing he heard before his strength gave out, his one failing eyes, closing beneath exhaustion as the whispers of her voice faded into darkness.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

She was angry, struggling against her father's guard with every bit of strength she possessed. "It's all you're fault," she screamed, hitting him with all her might. "It's all your fault!" She screamed and _screamed_, until finally Tsugaru set her down, ripped a piece from her sash and gagged her. And still, she cried, beating him hard against the face as he struggled to get free. Her father had just died and all because he hadn't stayed. As his guard he should have stayed to defend him.

He should have stayed.

Only Tsugaru didn't seem to see it that way, he tossed her high over the horse and began to undo the rope holding him to the stall. Quickly clasping his drying cloak against his armor and mounting the horse before laying her on his lap and tucking her against his chest. Throwing the cloak over her carefully before clasping it against his other shoulder, kicking the horse without further adieu and setting out at run.

Water pouring over them as they galloped out of the stables and through a secret passage leading to a backwoods road. Eyes narrowed dangerously as her crying grew even louder than the rumble of thunder and lightning hitting the earth.

If only he had walked a little faster once he'd had her, she would have _never_ seen her father die like that he thought. As he kicked the horse once more, increasing it's pace until they trotted long beyond the passageway and for endless miles and uncertain amount of time.

The sky way dark. A cold gust of wind meeting them when they finally reached the road still he was glad for what it was worth, they'd made it out without him having to draw his sword, he thought, trotting in place a moment while he wondered which way to go. The black mist had come from the south, he knew, as he looked to the heavens a moment letting the rain wash over his face. He thought and thought until he looked back down again, his mind already made up. Knowing that for the time being he would not be able to return to his clan, so he couldn't head east. He would have to go Northwest in order to ovoid both foe and friend he thought before kicking the horse and spurring him on.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

Beneath her anguish and her hatred, Nori was but young and so she cried, loud gasping sobs that even underneath a dark black blanket, she couldn't hide. She hurt everywhere imaginable; her eyes, her head, her hands, her heart. Every time she remembered: _Papa_—she sobbed, choking on her feelings until she couldn't stand it anymore.

She was suffocating. She'd been crying for hours on end and they had yet to stop—he needed to _stop _and let her breathe, she thought, pulling on his breast plate until she caught his attention.

The fast gallop of his horse slowing to a trot as he urged the horse forward until they stopped, a little off to the side and under the shelter of several trees. Face unreadable at first, as he unclasped a side of his cloak, he became alarmed by her unmoving form.

Her face was a dark shade of red, the beginnings of a purple hue entering her countenance when he removed the gag. Shaking, her until she gasped forth breath as drops of water falling off his hair made little trails on her flushed face.

"Your highness?" He prompted, shaking her gently once more though not quite sure what else to do. He was a guard not a healer.

A chocked breath and air cold enough to burn her throat, made her cough severely a moment or so until she caught her breath, the ache of breathing eased a little more and more, as the act of breathing began to feel normal once again. Still she shivered in the wind, cold without the protection of the cloak. Until she remembered where she was and eyes like cobalt, met those of her father's guard—tears welling up immediately as she remembered what he'd done.

"The gag goes back into your mouth if you scream again." He threatened, black eyes blank , as her lips began to tremble. "Do you understand?"

Nori remained quite wondering how far she could get before Tsugaru caught her again. "Your highness?" He pressed.

"I understand," she finally answered.

Which seemed more than enough for the time being, he nodded and tucked her back against his chest, throwing the cloak back over his shoulder and clasping it place. Gently tapping the horse forward and setting back on trot, as they continued down the road. He knew they needed to go just a bit further before they would be able to call it a night. It was just easier to sleep during the day and travel by night than the other way around. Thieves and murders didn't frighten him, after all, he was the high-guard, captain and commander of the imperial army—earned out of sheer skill and hard work, not luck like some had thought.

His highness the emperor—Han-sama, he couldn't help but think, why? Why had he made him swear that stupid oath, all three of the could have gotten away. There was no need for him to sacrifice himself, not to that low level fighter, he thought, face marred by a deep scowl suddenly, as they road of the main road and to smaller one; he still didn't understand why the emperor had done, what he'd done.

But orders were orders and as a soldier, specifically trained and sworn to always obey. He'd had no choice but to follow commands, he thought, kicking the horse a bit, to urge him into a gallop that slowly grew a bit more steady.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

The constant whining of a hoarse roused her finally from her slumber and she found, quite slowly that she had somehow fallen asleep on hay. As Nori sat up, yawing as she rubbed her eyes. The heaviness of his clock, she found was comforting as well as warm. After a few seconds, after she'd blinked a few times, she found him asleep at the edge of the stall, some feet from where she lay. Not very far at all she thought as she carefully moved the cloak aside before she began to stand.

"Where are you going?" Though his eyes were still closed and he still had yet to move at all, he knew she was trying to sneak away.

"I want you to take me to my relatives."

He opened his eyes. And swore, he didn't think they were going to have this conversation on their very first day. "No," he answered, watching her calmly through slitting eyes.

"What do you mean, no. You're a guard to the royal family and as the only member left." Her voice began to waver. "I demand that you do as I say."

"That may work with regular guards your highness but not with me. I'm the head of the guards and the only person I answered to was to your father the emperor, and it is him and him alone, that I will obey."

"We'll he's not here anymore now is he." She stated, tears now visible, rolling down her cheeks. "Thanks to you. He'll never be here again."

He knew she'd blame him. Kami knew, it was only being aware of this, that kept his anger properly restrained.

"I want you to take me to a relative."

"No."

"Forget your stupid oaths to my father, he's not here anymore and I don't want to stay with you any longer than needed, do you understand? I hate you." She screamed. "I hate you."

"That maybe so," he stated, face hard and impassive. "But my oaths are still to his highness. I am bound by my word and honor. And I will not go against him, simply because he is not present."

Nori screamed, temper running high and loud until he abruptly stood. He did say he would gag her after all. "What—" she said, slowly taking a calming breath—"Is this oath you took and _what _does it have to do with me not being able to see a relative?" She asked, clenching her teeth as his head tilted to the side.

Eyes wary, as she seemed to calm herself down, he knew, through rumors of course, what a troublesome child she'd could be but he had never really had to deal with her before this. Still the other guards spoke and from what they'd said he knew she would lie and most likely run away first chance she got. Anything but tantrums, he thought was really welcomed at this point. "My oath," he said suspiciously—"was to stay with you, to always protect you."

"To stay with me?" Nori's eyes narrowed. Her mind working over his words. Not liking where it was going. "Till when?"

"Till death."

Her eyes grew wide, surprise evident in every feature of her face, until she processed what he said and closed her mouth, thinking for a moment before she frowned; "Are you saying . . . Are you free of your oath if I die?"

It took his a second to respond. When he looked at her, at how young she really was he couldn't but wonder what it was she really wanted to ask. He was young yes. Only twenty one now but she was really only thirteen and that made her more than young, it made her naïve. "No," he replied, really un-inclined to discuss all the details to his oath.

"No—what do you mean by that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips suddenly and keeping him place.

It made him want to sigh or better yet walk away, leave her there to fend for herself and never have to hear from her again but as it was—"I am bound to you for all the days of my life, I will protect you and keep you safe until every last drop of my blood is lost. I won't let you kill yourself and I won't allow anyone else to either. If you should still die under my watch I am to avenge you. If you die because of my neglect then I am still to join you in death. Now if you could sit back down and go to sleep. We're leaving here at sun down."

She gave him a dirty look wishing his death first before she flopped down on the hay. Angrily laying down before she tossed the cloak over herself so she wouldn't have to see him.

And what could he do but shake his head. Now really angry at having had to explain. He kicked the side of the stall before he sat back down.

"I hate you," she told him as she turned her back to him. He wanted to respond in kind but chose to remain silent instead. She really did know how to get on people's nerves, he thought, gritting his teeth before he decided the only thing he really needed right now was to get some sleep. He hadn't slept since the battle had begun and that, was more than three days ago.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

She awoke to constant shaking. Her eyes darting sleepily until she saw his hovering face. It was only a fraction of a moment but that was enough to sour her day, as her eyes narrowed and she sat up—

"Let's go." He ordered, stepping back a space while he waited for her to ready.

And it could have been deliberate, for all the time it took, Nori was slow in standing, muscles aching as the beginnings of a small headache began to make themselves known. As she made her way over to him, she nearly fell on the damn hay. And with a scowl and few choice words, she kicked at a patch before marching the rest of the way to him. Eyes boring into his skull, in silent threat—where he to laugh at her but his face like his eyes, never changed expression.

He picked her up and sat her on the horse before he himself mounted. Like before he laid her across his lap and tried to cover her face.

"I can't breath when you put that on me."

His eyes darted to the open door and at seeing dark angry skies, he found that he would have to overlook her comfort. "You'll have to." He said, as he tucked her back against him she began to struggle. After a few minutes passed, he finally became angry. "Do I have to bind you?"

"I'm heir to father's kingdom not some harlot you can just bind for you amusement." She snapped back, face flushed dark as her anger began to mount.

And though amused suddenly, his face remained perfectly blank, reviewing on the things he had brought with him when he recalled some rope but that he tried to reason, was a bit too rough even for her. So—"we'll forget the rope for now." He said pushing her back against him and clasping his cloak back into place before kicking the horse and riding out at a fast pace.

The sky was as dark, as he'd predicted and it wouldn't be long now before they saw more rain. Her father's first home, which is where they were headed, was still some distance away, there would be several more stops along way before they'd be safe and so now, he just hoped nothing else went wrong.

It was after a couple of minutes of riding however that a thought suddenly struck him, knowing he remembered correctly, his eyes narrowed. There, he remembered, would be no servants when they got there just him and her, he thought, eyes growing dangerously small. He was not going to play house maid to her, of that he was certain . . . as much as he was about not being able to hire anyone else . . .

She would just have to get used to the simple life, he thought, eyes still narrowed as he wondered what the emperor had been thinking when he'd appointed him this task. He was one of the most ill tempered men in the imperial army. How was he supposed to deal with a child and a spoiled one at that, he wondered as his eyes fell on the moving cloak, he could not help his tone of voice. "What is it now?"

Embarrassed beyond belief she responded before he drew the cloak back. "I need to pee." She felt the horse's gallop turn to a trot until eventually they stopped. She avoided his eyes when he unclasped his cloak and even as he dismounted and helped her off, she looked away.

It wasn't in his nature to be patient but he stood there, waiting for her to move until he realized she wouldn't. As he looked down into her face, seeing the bewildered expression on her features—"Go," he said, pointing to a group of trees behind them. Before she nodded to him once and slowly made her way.

Muttering under her breath, "Like an animal," something or other before cursing further under her breath. It was hard for her he knew and it made him feel almost somewhat bad for her. Though only somewhat the rest bordered on high amusement

After sometime he called for her and at hearing no response he went in the direction he'd seen her disappear off into before cursing himself a million times her fool. Angrily biting back a lot worse, as his eyes focused on the ground, noting that the earth was wet, and as long as that continued to be so, he sighed. He would have no problem seeing which way she went, he thought, setting off at an almost running pace as he chased after her. It wasn't long.

Nori ran hating her royal robes for been so dams restrictive before she pulled on them higher, freeing more of her legs until she ran a little faster. She wasn't sure which way she was going but she'd fine someone eventually and they would help guide herself she thought. Running along some trees when she hit something hard—"Uhmf." She squeaked, surprised as she tumbled back but did not fall. Eyes awfully wide as he picked her up and carried her back.

Silently reprimanding himself for being so stupid, he never should have allowed such leniency, he thought as he set her back on the horse and pulled out a string of rope from a pocket in the saddle.

"I won't run away again," she promised sensing his anger as she eyed the rope. "Please," she pleaded as he began to bind her hands. "Listen," her tone grew frustrated. "I swear I won't run off."

"I know you won't" He said, tightening the rope around her before he mounted. As Nori looked up angrily, he set the cloak back over her face, sparing her brief look as he said; "If you loosen the binds I will do them again and gag you. If you scream I will gag you and if you draw attention to us when I tell you to be quiet I will gag you." He stressed.

"Filthy, condescending, bastard-."

He gagged her and tucked her back against his body as he fastened the cloak. One day without food ought to be enough to teach her a lesson he thought as he nicked the reigns on the horse, he prompted it forward, setting of at a steady trot as the sky began to darken further. He hoped this tactic worked because really, he didn't want to have to resort to actual punishment. She was a woman and the emperor's daughter no less but at the same time, he couldn't help but think that maybe that's why she was so damn troublesome, he thought, sighing inwardly as he kept a watchful eye as night fell around them.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

She was completely disheveled when they arrived. Hair and robes alike all crumpled and disarrayed made her an even sadder sight. A little amusing maybe but still very sad he thought. Easing her down the horse carefully before setting her down on the ground to stand on her own.

She swayed only a little then, glaring at him with such profound hate, he couldn't help but simply stare at her. Watching her like men watched a set of brewing clouds before blinking back the thought. Shaking his head and thinking he definitely needed to get some rest if he was going to survive this.

He knew better than to simply untie her or to just loosen the gag here and now because if anything, he had learned quite well how much his men had gotten to know her. And while they would stand for being kicked and maybe even slapped, he would not. He out ranked them.

But even then—"I will see you hanged." She promised, petulantly scowling as she rubbed at her hands and face. Working softly at the abrasions marring her features as he circled around her while gathering wood. "Did you hear me, servant. I will have you hanged."

It was enough to make him stop. "I am not your servant." He cleared, voice deadly quite as he gazed at her. "I am your protector and there is a difference between the two," he emphasized as it began to seem like she might open her mouth. "I was your father's guard, head of the army and his first in command. I am unmatched by any other." He stated, not like gloating but like a reminder of what had been.

She didn't answer right away and for a moment, it seemed like she might never speak to him again. But something in her made her gaze grow cold, features so like a child's grow old and bold, as the expression on her face alluded to a beauty she did not yet posses but one day—"That is not good enough for me." She said, eyes like glassy shards of ice. "_I _am all that's left, all that _you _have left." She emphasized. "Don't you dare think, because I'm a young still I will bow to you or any other man."

If her small outburst surprised him, he didn't show it. Really how was he to interpret this from a child of thirteen, he thought, setting his collected wood down on the ground as she rose, expression turned away from him as she looked out the window, bathed in the last rays a dying sun had to offer her.

"I am my fathers daughter Tsuga. And one day—I will have my justice." She promised. "I will see that murderer dead. And if there's anything left, I will take my father's place. _I _. . ." She trailed off, turning around to look at him with something like wisdom gazing back at him. "Will be your empress."

"Your highness," he began addressing her almost formally for something in her beckoned his respect. Bade him to be ever so careful with her now because she was more important than he'd ever cared to spare a thought to before. "I cannot let you risk a confrontation like that."

"I wasn't asking you for permission." She offered back, features obscured by the light behind her.

"I won't let you go."

"I didn't think you would." She sighed, offering a small smile as she moved from the window and into a corner, features shadowed once more by a dying light. "I may not want you. But you are all I have as well. And you will help me," she declared, voice like a young commander who couldn't give up his post. "You have to."

And what could he say to that. Technically, he didn't have to help her. He was simply only to take care of her, make sure he protect her and always be the one to save her even from herself as it now seemed. But at the same time, he was a soldier and knew that if the emperor had died and left a son in place of her. That speech would have been enough to secure his ties to him, as it was his duty to follow, he would have bowed to the new crown.

But as it was, she was still but a child and couldn't possibly mean what she said in the heat of the moment. "I think it best not trouble yourself with that right now." He said, watching her face come into focus as he tossed a log into the fire. Eyes carefully blank, as she regarded him with something like interest before she drew that in as well.

"It doesn't matter what you think." She declared, brining a stop the conversation with a simple dismissive gesture she must have learned from watching her father.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

For a long time, Tsugaru wondered how she came to learn his name. She never spoke to the guards, at least other than to bid them do something or other, she herself couldn't handle but even then, she never once addressed them by their names. Everyone, who wasn't her beloved father got treated the same. And unfortunately for all those others, she was never properly taught to deal with anyone other than servants and slaves who bowed to her every whim.

Why she should think any differently now, really shouldn't be that much of a surprise to him. Time had allowed her only to become that much more cold and yet, at times like this, when it seemed a temper tantrum was all but inevitable, he couldn't help but sometimes wonder what would have happened if he'd answered her differently that night.

Perhaps, he sometimes thought, they could have become something like friends or travel companions at least and not so much the enemies they sometimes seemed.

"Are you even listening to me," she growled, tossing a bowl on the ground with a precision he found intriguing. "I will not eat this. I'm sick of it. This is beneath me." She cried, rising with a motion that nearly toppled the table aside. "You and this filth deserve each other." She huffed, walking away to the room that had once been her father's.

And he had learned through trial and error that when she became like this it was simply better to let her go. She wasn't trying to run away anymore. And he did thank the heavens for that. For one, she had no idea where to go and two, she really didn't have any relatives she could stay with. And that, he remembered had been a little harder for her to understand then the whole thing with his oath, which though she understood she loved a lot more to ignore.

_I hate this place_, he thought, looking around the large white room as nothing but a breeze joined him through out supper. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his clan but the perimeters of his oath, would not allow it. Not unless he could make them believe he was engaged to her. And that was a lie he wasn't just yet ready to propose.

She was only fourteen and though most women married at fifteen, he just couldn't bring himself to see her as anything but the emperors daughter. Though either way, he knew she wasn't one to pretend, she would never go along with him.

She really did hate him. He had though she had only meant it in passing, the sort of thing you say in the heat of the moment. But time had shown he had deluded himself in more ways than he cared to try and figure out. She really meant what she said, whether she was calm or sad or devastatingly furious, she meant everything she said.

Which again made him wonder once again if he should have said something else to her that night, all those months ago now when he had thought it better to simply walk away and let her be, than confront the situation. He should have told her then . . . or answered her some other way at least, so that the person he knew, her father had always seen in her would have stayed with him a little longer, he thought. Picking up her broken dish off the floor before heading out. Wondering how in the world things had ever turned out this way and not how he'd planned.

Being a soldier he had thought would have limited the uncertainty he had always sensed along his path and it had, for a long time, he had been able to steer clear of such things as where he would sleep or where he could eat. Because a warrior with a purpose or soldier in a palace both shared a security he now lacked.

Heaven knows, having to work to feed them isn't what he had intended when he had promised him majesty to care for Nori. It wasn't even as if it was beneath him like Nori liked to shout and scream about when she didn't like or understand something but . . . It just isn't what he'd had in mind, he thought. Trudging through a muddy road to pick up his pay.

Today at least, he could get them properly fed, buy a few supplies here and there and see if could manage this a little better than his last bit of pay. Goodness knew, it wasn't a hardship to give up his meal so that she could eat but he feared being weak when and if an enemy should attacked.

And that he thought was the most important thing he had left to give him strength now, to keep her safe and healthy, just as he had promised, he thought, gripping the hilt of his blade beneath his coat as the winds began to change again.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

The house was dark by the time he got back home. He knew her to immediately flee back to her fathers room when she wasn't happy, finding comfort in his things and memories as she cried herself to sleep. And that was more often than not, since he'd gotten a job. Though he was sure that while she didn't actually care enough to miss him, he wasn't home at any time during day when she could vent out her frustrations he thought. Washing his hands carefully in a little basing before wrapping up his hands.

"You're home early," she said, surprising him as she came into the room.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He answered back, only to watch her shake her head.

"I don't sleep very well at night . . ." she revealed, trailing off as his eyes narrowed.

"I brought you breakfast." He said, turning his back to her as she began to open her mouth.

"Tsugaru," she began, tentatively coming closer to the sound of him moving around. "I . . . I been thinking about what I said to you before and I can understand you don't want to die for me. I'm not the best person sometimes I know. I can be very difficult. Father always said I was stubborn as a mule. But I need you to help me. Just help me raise an army and you can go. I swear your debt is paid in full to me if will just do this." She begged, backing up as he lit a candle to light the room.

Eyes dark and unreadable, as he simply gazed at her. "Is that all you want?" He asked, voice carefully neutral. "Vengeance?"

"No," she denied. "I loved my father. But even for him I don't think I could bring myself to do what you imagine. I only want justice for what's been done. He's a murderer, it wasn't just my father he killed when he came to our home. He's killed dozens of innocent people too."

"There's no such thing . . ." As innocent, he'd almost said, watching her frown at him before sighing, not in defeat but in frustration trying to find a different angle that would at some point convince him to help her.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked suddenly drawing as close to him as she ever had on her own since they'd come here. "I- is this because of me?"

And he could honestly say she wouldn't always surprise him. "I don't know what you mean." He said, moving away from her as he set up a late night supper.

"You . . . you work for me," she whispered, casting her eyes down on the mats like peasant girls sometimes did at the sight of men. "I mean . . . I know I'm fourteen but you can't honestly think I'm that dumb or that I wouldn't notice your absence, did you?"

"No," he answered back, unsure for the very first time in a long time of how he meant to be interpreted. "I don't think you're dumb. I just—didn't think you'd . . ." _care_, he thought, watching as that look he'd only ever once seen on her before flickered through her eyes.

"You didn't think I'd notice my protector missing?" She teased, smiling at him with something so close to warmth it made something in him just sort of freeze. Made him shake his head and casually take a step away from her.

"I didn't know." And that he thought could be interpret in any number of ways now. Because he was terribly confused.

"It's all right." She said, coming close to him again as he paused by the wall. "I haven't been the best person. And I know that's not entirely your fault," she offered, grinning at him a little before sighing as she looked at his hands again. Peering at them so intently, she began to make him feel awkward.

"You should eat," he said, trying to distance himself away when she looked back at him.

"I know I just—It's almost been a year since we got here and you, you've been working ever since. I just . . . I'm grateful, I guess." She said, softly grasping his hand before giving it slight squeeze and letting it go. Moving away from him with a little bit of a frown as he just stood there.

"Well?" She asked, waiting for him to come and bring the food.

When he nodded, "All right," he said, conceding to more than she ever imagined with those two little words. _I will help you _he said. _I will fight for you and die for you. And I will make you empress if it's the last thing I do._

"Tsugaru?"

"Your highness," he bowed, catching the threads of her laughter as the bandage in his hand came undone.

"Here," she beckoned. "Let me help you."

And in his heart, something unexpected blossomed.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Well it seems like forever since I said I was going to write this, didn't I? I kept waiting and waiting for something to inspire me until it finally did. I began this a little more than three years ago, when _Blue Moon_ first when up but it was only a paragraph and nothing more. I finished it six months ago but I didn't get a chance to edit till last night. I'm usually not a fan of prologues but for what I had in mind, I think it worked out just great. There will be no _Small Notes_ at the end of this, as all should be explained at the end of the next chapter. But if you still have any questions, please feel free to email me.

Thank you for reading. And please don't forget to review.


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. But for all other comments 0o you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

First part of three.

Prequel to _Empress_ and _Haunting_ _Me_.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Chapter One

ּ

ּ

ּ

"Tell it again."

"You've heard it a hundred times."

"Tell it again."

"Kaoru . . ."

"Papa . . . Plea_seeeeeeee_"

"What is it about beginning you love so much?"

"She was mean."

"Koneko, I don't think that makes much sense."

"She was mean and you still fell in love with her." A seven year old Kaoru argued, her small hands gesturing wildly until he picked her up.

"She wasn't that mean," he said, a small smile turning the corner of his mouth, as he recalled the aforementioned liked to listen outside the room.

"She was, she was very mean but you loved her anyways," Kaoru yawned, "I want someone like that when I grow up too."

"Someone mean?"

"No," she huffed, "Someone like you, who will _love _. . . Only me."

"Kaoru . . ." She was too young to be thinking of that that he thought, frowning, lightly as her set her down, her thoughts growing ever drowsier.

"Mama—" she whispered, beckoning him with her small hand to come in close for a secret; "likes to talk about you when you're gone. I think she misses you," she confided, smiling slightly before another yawn over took her.

"You should rest."

"Mm," she murmured, holding on to his hand, "Tomorrow . . . You'll tell it again right?"

"Yes," he promised, tucking her in before kissing her hair. "I will tell it again. Just sleep, now all right."

"All right . . ." Kaoru murmured, falling asleep almost instantly as he left.

Outside, a figure swathed in dark elusive colors, straightened against the wall as he stepped outside the room.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes," he murmured, eyes dimmed by the low light in the hall. "I hear you're mean." He teased, watching the shadows dissolve as the figure revealed herself in the light.

"Not that mean . . ." she murmured, hands lightly touching over his features as he watched her carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"She misses you," Nori whispered, a shrug of the shoulders and little forced smile before she wrapped her arms around him. "She always misses you when you're gone this long."

"You know I had to go," he sighed. Pulling slightly away as she continued to look at him. "Noruhito's been rumored to be mobilizing his army up north and I had to check on it myself."

"We have people for that," she argued, eyes turning dark as he shook his head.

"This is very important to me—to us," he corrected. "I can't rely on second hand information."

"He's old Tsuga, what can he possibly do."

"More than you expect," he bit out, turning away suddenly as he realized he'd raised his voice.

"Tsuga. Tsugaru," she halted, catching hold of his sleeve as they entered the garden. "Our army is almost as big his," she persisted, "Why are you afraid."

"I am not afraid," he denied, anger pushed back at the worry on her face. "I'm being cautious. I can't just overtake Hainan by force. The moment I mobilize, Lanzhou will send that pet dog of his out to destroy you. It doesn't matter," he explained, "that you think he's old. He's not going to fight. He will command and that is the one point were we might be at a disadvantage."

"Tsuga . . ."

"If you want to be rule, Nori, truly rule and become Empress Xiaoxuan as your father wanted, then you have to listen to me. The people won't care that you're mixed or that your consort is from a different land. You are Xian's blood, they will die to keep you alive but we must bid our time. Come on," he urged, taking her by the hand and leading her back to their room. "I've got updated maps on the northwest. I'll explain to you what he's trying to do."

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

He wanted her gone, she thought, eyes tightly closed as she pretended to sleep. No matter how many years had passed, that bastard wanted her blood; afraid that if she grew up, she might one day want to come back. Just as she did and _soon _would return, only Tsuga was afraid. Though he would not admit it, she knew he was afraid of invading because Lanzhou might know were they hid. Afraid Kaoru might get caught in the middle if Kotashi's forces split in two, one heading out to meet him while Kotashi-himself came into their home, doing away with her father's blood out of spite and jealousy, he could not contain.

But what could they do? They couldn't hide forever and in the mean time, everywhere she looked, people died and all because their rice kept having to go to Lanzshou. As if needed their food more than her people, she thought, turning into her blankets as the sun began to peak, lighting her room in shades of white and gold as she sleep finally began to drift . . . Tsuga stirred, awake and alert with the morning sun, as she fell asleep, her last thoughts lingered on his face and how tired he had looked when he'd returned.

"Nori," he whispered, running a hand through her hair as she turned into his warmth, a slight sigh escaping her as he settled her into his spot, warm beneath their fur, as he carefully removed himself and got dressed.

He needed to address his men as well as alert the staff about the possibility of a visitor soon coming to stay. Though he had been opposed to the idea, he had agreed, knowing it was the only way to tie the alliance between himself and Huimin clan. They would not support him in the battle against Lanzshou and his son if he did not, accept one of their own.

It was just . . . The idea of having to do something—of being forced into a situation already set out before him that he couldn't stand. He didn't like surprises but knowing how things might play out, gave him no comfort either. If anything it upset him all the more, he thought shaking his head free of stupid thoughts as he step out into the yard. Making fast time out of the garden and into camp before the first rooster's croak riled anyone awake.

Eyes locked on tents as far as the eyes could see, as he took in a moment to breath the morning air, thoughts settled and comforted as well by the mass of men currently asleep, he sighed.

Ten years, he thought, struggling at every turn to find more men, to earn enough to buy them supplies and put clothes on their back; _ten years_, he thought, at Nori's side and it could all have been just yesterday they ran away.

It was deep in winter time and for now, they could all have more rest but once spring arrived, eyes growing dark, he knew they would have to set out against Kotashi and his men. For Nori and Kaoru, who deserved to live the life they were born to—to rule, he thought, he would have to annihilate Lanzhou himself, ridding them of the threat he'd forsaken them to once for all.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

Nori was still asleep when he returned home, changing his clothes ever so quietly as she turned, suddenly face calm and serene as he watched her began to stir mumbling something like his name before drifting off once more. She looked like snow, he thought, like time had done nothing but enhance her beauty and strength where everything else, had withered and dulled. But then Nori had always been different, always persistent and strong. When faith had faltered and left him alone, she had picked him up, made her dreams his own and pushed and pushed until she'd melded her heart onto his own, he thought, glancing at her a moment longer before he finished getting dressed and left the room.

She'd made him love her long before she even dared confess she had hoped his attentions went beyond his oath. She was like a winter storm, beautiful and calm as it approached until it unexpectedly wasn't anymore. Deceivingly harmless until it struck, devastatingly fast and destructive to everything around her as she lashed out with a word or a look, she had never quite let go off during her youth.

Kaoru, he was afraid to realize resembled her mother a little too much in that way, almost like extension of Nori herself when it appeared things would not be going her way.

"I don't like pink," she yelled, face suffusing pink as he entered her room, eyes dark as they turned on him before brightening suddenly with childish glee; "Papa."

"Koneko," he chided, gesturing the servant away. "We don't speak like that to people, ok?"

"But she was trying to get me in pink," she defended; eyes glossing over suddenly as it appeared her might turn against her too. "I like blue," she stressed, pulling on his sleeve until he understood, "You wear blue. And it's the house's color . . ."

"Kaoru," he tried, speaking firmly as her lips began to tremble. "You can wear blue, Koneko. That isn't the problem," he murmured, thumbs slowly ghosting over tears as he sighed and lowered his voice. "I just don't think you should speak to people like that, all right. It's mean. They're only trying to help and you like that don't you?"

"I guess," she sniffed, larges eyes narrowing as he sighed. Knowing full well where her gestures came from. "Promise me you won't speak to them like that again."

"What? Papa, they're . . ."

"People and you _will _speak to them properly Kaoru."

"But momma—"

"Is _not _right to speak to them like that either, now promise me Kaoru or no more stories."

She sighed, eyes cast down like it was the most difficult thing. "All right," she agreed, looking thoroughly chided and if possible, a lot like the victim.

So much like her mother, he smiled, tipping her chin before kissing her forehead lightly. Knowing if he wasn't careful, she would turn out _exactly _like Nori. And not that that wasn't a good thing, Nori had grown up into something her father could be proud of after all, in the last few years at least but still, once was enough for him. He was not going to go through temper tantrums from both mother and daughter.

"Are you mad papa?"

"No, Kaoru, I just — I want you to be good. You're going to take after your mom one day and I just want people to love you is all."

"You mean when I empress?"

"Yes," he nodded frowning thoughtfully at Kaoru's sudden knowledge. "Has you're mom been talking to you about this?"

"Hebei—"

"You're nana?"

Kaoru nodded, looking a little guilty as he frowned. "She said when I grow up and we live where momma comes from that all the people would bow to me."

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because that's how it's meant to be."

"What?"

"It's por-cephy."

"Por-cephy?"

"Yes," Kaoru nodded, gesturing up towards the roof. "It's in the stars."

And he understood suddenly, what Kaoru meant, Hebei, was talking about prophecy. "Why don't you get dressed," he said, voice deceptively mild in contrast to the anger he felt just beneath his skin. "I'm going to go find you're nana and see what's taking your breakfast so long today." He lied; eyes like coal as Kaoru nodded.

"Are we still going outside?"

"Later," he promised, smiling briefly as Kaoru beamed, face bright and clear like a summer sky.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

He was more than angry by the time he reached the kitchens, face cold and impassive as his eyes sought the woman out.

"Tsugara-sama?"

"_What _have _you _been saying to Kaoru?"

"Sir?"

"The prophecy Hebei, I want to know what tales you've been feeding my daughter."

"Sir . . ." she questioned, eyes looking around the small room as the other servants discreetly exited immediately.

"I want to know what you said to her, _now_ Hebei."

"Sir, I tell her stories and nothing more." She denied, lowering her gaze beneath his weighted stare.

"Kaoru will not be burdened by old wives tales, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir?"

"Her life will not be dictated by a scroll Hebei. She will choose as she sees fit—"

"Or not at all? Is that it?" Nori interrupted, eyes a dark blue as she signaled the nana out of the room, watching him watch her as anger grew upon his gaze.

"Is there something you know?"

"Like the prophecy?" She asked, something like a smile twisting her lips, unnaturally. "No, Kaoru doesn't really talk to me."

"She's tried."

Nori shrugged. "You tell her stories."

"She's a child."

"And she needs affection," she parroted.

"Yes," he argued. "Or don't you remember?"

Her smile slipped anger growing cold in the depths of her eyes at words he regretted immediately. "Don't you dare bring him into this."

He sighed, knowing he needed to concede necessary defeat if he wanted to continue to live his life in harmony. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you. But I worry enough about the two of you while I'm gone. I don't want some old wives tale to spin you new threads of danger."

She nodded conceding his point silently, as he approached her. Expression softened as he cupped her face; "I'm sorry," he murmured, gently pulling her forward before lightly kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, as she leaned further into his body, holding him to her tightly chest, she exhaled deeply, finally releasing the pent up worry she had felt at his being gone from home so long.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

'Light of heaven,' Hebei breathed, sighing in relief as she entered the hall, coming into the room as Kaoru spun around, a great smile on her little face as she ran into her arms.

"Bi Hai—"

"Qing tian," Kaoru responded, pulling back in her nana's arm. "A blue ocean under a blue sky, Behei . . . What's wrong? You only say that to when there's something bad you want to tell me."

"Bi Han . . ."

"Yes," Kaoru responded, eyes growing dark as Behei frowned.

"You mustn't tell your papa what I said about the prophecy."

"About the dragon?"

"Yes, Kaoru-chan, about the dragon and the fights and all the other stuff, do you understand? He might send me away if you don't."

'_Oh no_,' Kaoru breathed, looking extremely anxious suddenly as something in her recalled her father's interest in the por-phecy. "I'm sorry Hebei. I won't say it again, I promise."

"It's all right, Kaoru-chan. I just don't want to be sent away, you're going to need me and I don't want to be gone when the time comes."

"What time?"

"Kaoru-chan," Hebei warned.

"What?"

"I can't tell you, so don't ask."

"Will you tell me something else?"

"Kaoru."

"What?"

"I-"

"Love me very much," Kaoru pressed, smiling indulgently at her nana as she bowed her head. "You and papa are the only ones," she confessed.

"That's not true, Kaoru-chan, it's just . . . The loss of the baby was very hard on your mom. She hasn't been the same . . ."

"Since Xuan?"

Hebei nodded, patting her charge gently until she rested under chin. "Everything will be all right," she murmured. "You'll see, after your wu shi comes, she abruptly paused, eyes fixed on Kaoru as she pulled away.

"_Wu shi _. . ." Kaoru murmured, translating the word to _warrior _suddenly with huge dark eyes. "The dragon you said . . . I thought he was mine."

"He is, Kaoru-chan he's the same one."

"Will I know him when I see him?"

"I don't know," Hebei confessed. "I can't see that happening, just the after—what he becomes for you?"

"I don't understand?"

"And that's fine," Hebei murmured, standing Kaoru in front of her as she pulled some combs from her pocket. "You don't have to understand everything just yet. There's still time, all right?"

"All right," Kaoru agreed, keeping still as her nana finished fixing her hair.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

It was past midnight and everyone but the guards were deep asleep in their beds, sleeping soundly and dreaming of Zu Mountains when the guards rang the alarm.

It was military training and Tsugaru's iron clad hold on the Han army that which kept them from attacking their intruders. As Tsugaru himself ran out of the house, long black hai billowing in the winter winder, Kaoru and Behei looked out the window, watching him stalk forward to the group holding four men and a boy.

"Who do you think that is?" Kaoru murmured, glancing up at Behei, whose expression seemed frozen in the dim light.

"I - I don't know," she murmured, briefly glancing down at Kaoru before glancing back down below.

Tsugaru's voice rising with the wind, as he angrily inquired, _what_ in nine heavens they were thinking, coming this late at night.

"Dongfang sent us an hour after you left," one of the intruders said. "He had to pick out the right one, the one the scroll said—"

Tsugaru cut him off, gesturing with his hand for him to be quiet. "I don't care what the scroll says. You should have waited till morning, not coming unannounced." he pressed, gesturing a servant forward as he turned his back to the men; "You can go," he commanded. "These are guests staying the night," he confirmed before turning towards the servant at his side. "Get them a room," he ordered; "and make sure they're comfortable during the night."

To the intruders; "You will understand if I post a few guards outside your quarters tonight. I wasn't expecting you and I don't want any of you getting lost."

"Shang Wei?"

"We will talk in the morning," Tsugara cut off, turning around abruptly as the men and the boy were left to follow the servant.

"I thought his army would be larger," one of them said. "But it's small we could have killed everyone in and out the house if we'd wanted."

"Shh," an older one hissed, grabbing the speaker by the arms and shaking him forward. "We have formed an alliance with Xian's heir, you _will not_," he emphasized; "disgrace us in front of her Shang wei. She is important to our clan."

"Shh," the boy said suddenly, glancing around as the older men stopped arguing abruptly. Their eyes, turning liquid shades of metal as Hebei pushed Kaoru out of the way, letting her go unseen as she closed the screen.

"What are they talking about?" Kaoru hissed climbing into her futon as Hebei sat besides her.

"Nothing for you to worry about Bi Han, just go to sleep, I assume we'll be having breakfast with our new guests tomorrow," she murmured, tucking her in carefully before laying down besides her, worry clearly shown on her face, as she prayed for guidance.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

Kaoru was not disappointed, dressed in bright red robes with sakuras and lilies pale on the hem and sleeves of her robes—caught the eyes of the strangers as she came into the room. A large smile on her face as Hebei held tightly onto her hand, nervous for whatever reason as Kaoru drew forward, sitting on her mothers left side, as the boy blinked back a curious shade of liquid blue. Allowing his eyes to return to the purple hue she'd first glimpsed as she came into the room.

She waited patiently for someone to speak but they all remained silent, continuing on so as breakfast was served and eaten, curious glances strewn from her mom to her, as Kaoru tried to figure out who they were.

Though in a moments notice; "Kaoru," her father called, drawing her attention away from the boy as she regarded him solemnly.

"Yes Papa."

"Come here," he gestured, patting a cushion besides him as the young boy drew forward as well. "This is Omei," he introduced, his face uncharacteristically blank, as he watched her.

"Oni."

"No—"

"There is no need to interrupt her," one of the older men said, drawing a sharp gaze from Tsugaru as Kaoru spared them a glance.

"He will be your protector."

Kaoru gasped, her eyes becoming wide and all at once, bright with tears. "Someone like you," she squealed, running out of his reach and drawing the boys gaze, tipping his chin back with a gentle caress.

"Kaoru no," her father snapped, brining her firmly away with him a good distance away. "Don't touch him."

"But momma touches you."

"That is not the same," he argued, calling Hebei forward to take her away before turning a sharp gaze on the men.

"He's hers to name and hers to keep, after his training is done—" Kaoru heard them say; "He will come back to her." One argued, eyes like sharp blades as they watched her struggle against Hebei's hold, eyes pleading as she cast a look at the strange boy.

"That's not what we agreed to."

"Yes it is," one of the men argued. "You told Dongfang you would take one of his sons, holding him in your household as one of your men, trusting him as you would the alliance and allowing him to guard your sky."

"She is not—"

"But she is," the same man argued, "your servant woman calls her Bi Han . . ." Kaoru heard, catching a fleeting glance at the boys strange eyes before she was led back to her room.

"You are so mean Hebei. I just wanted to have another look," she argued, throwing herself into a corner full of cushion before pouting unhappily.

"He's not—"

"What?"

"He's not Dongfang's son," Hebei mumbled, walking over to Kaoru's toy trunk before pulling out small bottle from with in.

"The Huimi don't really have fathers like you have a father Kaoru-chan. They have camp and training and . . ."

"What?" Kaoru asked, no longer as unhappy as Hebei took a seat, looking at her little bottle before taking a drink. "They never see women until it's time for them . . . Until they're given someone to protect."

"Oh," Kaoru murmured, thinking it over a bit before concluding, "I'm the first girl they've ever seen."

"Probably," she mumbled, exhaling a deep unhappy sigh before taking another drink.

"Do you think papa will let me keep him?"

"He has to," Hebei murmured, looking so lost for a moment, Kaoru rose and hugged her.

"What should I name him?"

Hebei smiled, almost sadly at the query. Her small almond eyes growing bright and unfocused as Kaoru ran a hand through her bangs. "You name him Kenshin," she told her, blinking back tears as Kaoru tried the name out.

"I do . . . think I love that name," Kaoru professed, childish wonder filling her eyes as she gazed back down at Hebei.

"I know."

"Will I see him before he leaves?"

"Tsugaru-sama will not allow it?"

"But he's mine."

"I know, Kaoru-chan believe me I know but I . . ."

"You don't think it a good idea?" Kaoru said, deflating almost immediately under Hebei's gaze.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"It's ok," Kaoru murmured, drowning down her sudden unhappiness as she smiled at Hebei. "Can we at least go down by the lake and watch the swans."

And Hebei sighed because she had a feeling—if she said no to this, if she didn't allow Kaoru this one opportunity, she would grow cold towards them all.

"All right," she agreed, quickly tucking her small bottle back into Kaoru's trunk before following a bouncy figure in red out the door. Combs and jewels falling behind as Kaoru ran out of the house, her laughter echoing behind like tiny chimes in the wind. As she allowed her the head start she needed . . .

"Umf—" A squeal and laughter filled the clearing Hebei was now approaching, watching her with sad eyes as Kaoru fished her victim and herself out of the shallow end of the lake, setting into motion, the beginning of something without end.

As she listened to her laugh and truly apologize to the boy now dripping black down his back. Kaoru voice grew loud, her excitement, she was sure, reflecting off her eyes as she realized something for the first time. "Your hair's not black."

"No," he murmured, eyes intensely set on her face as Kaoru smiled. "It's red, much unlike the others."

"That's good," Kaoru enthused. "You don't want to be like everyone else. You can be . . . special," she bridged. Watching him with something like curiosity before, she drew a little closer—alarming Hebei into motion, as she drew away from the shadow of a tree. "Kaoru-chan, lets get back inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"In a minute," she yelled back, watching his expression unfold as he turned back to the source of another voice. "I have you're name," she murmured, grinning suddenly as something like a frown crossed his features.

"Oni," she said, drawing a little back "can be what everyone calls you. The way Bi Han will be what they call me when I grow up. But you, Kenshin, will always be allowed to call me Kaoru—deal?" She pressed, extending her hand to him in friendship as Hebei glanced nervously between them.

"I don't deal," he murmured, watching her smile slip slightly as confusion filled her gaze, hand beginning to lower as he turned around and began to walk away.

"It won't matter in end though," Kaoru called, voiced jaded like her mothers tone often grew. "You have to come. And when you do, we'll see what you do and don't do." She declared, walking past him and Hebei alike, as she stormed back into the house. Leaving Hebei to watch one of the strangest shade of gold enter the boy's eyes.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

So I'm back obviously and starting on one of my last projects. _This_ is supposed to run something like a year and several hundred pages before I begin _Empress_ or Impious Empress, whoever you remember it.

A/N: I just ask that you recall this is AU as well as a prequel to Empress and Haunting Me. No rurouni here, just Kenshin and Battousai traits filling up our dreams.

ּ ּ ּ

Small Notes: (Ch. 01) We start on the island of Hainan, China. As a something like the hand of death moves across the land, traveling like fog through the countryside as the enemy mobilizes its troops, we see a multitude of warriors answer the call of help, coming from all over Hainan to aid the emperor Xian Han, whose unfortunately killed at the hands of long time foe Naruhito Kotashi, who though wounded and further handicapped by the great emperor, manages to get away.

As Tsugaru flees with Nori in his arm, the enemy troops overtake the land, driving them far and long before he finds a suitable place to stay. Though twenty years old, Tsugaru had time and again proven himself worthy and true, it is because of this, he is chose by the emperor, entrusted with his most valued positions as he reminds him shortly before he dies.

However young, Nori is not dumb. A brat and maybe even selfish at times but seeing as how she was raised, it is not difficult to understand why.

Getting used to each seems almost impossible, as Nori pushes his button in _just_ the right way, making angry and harsh as he binds her hands and eventually has to gag her. It isn't his fault he had to leave the emperor behind, as a soldier he was just following orders but for Nori, who loved her papa more than anything, refuses to see emperor's involvement, blaming only Tsugaru for it for a long time, making his life difficult as he endures temper tantrums and bouts of sporadic anger that she will unleash on whim.

However long or impossible it might have seen, as his only companion in the world he now lived in, Tsugaru thought of her often, knowing he had to take care of her and protector as his oath called for. Still, there was a moment, he recalls when she tried to make him a bargain, when she tried to extend something like a truce between them and he refused. Thinking, whatever she had said, could not have been interpreted as she meant. She was young and terribly temperamental. A few well chosen words would not make him turn his back on the emperor.

But time passed and as a whole life time seemed to elapse between them in that first year, he began to understand her, realizing his one and only chance for peace might never be extended again. He worried for not however, as that day, when he comes home from picking up his pay and food she might actually like. He finds her solemnly wondering the house, catching her attention when he returns home early.

She is her father's daughter after all and can have a way with words and gestures that can both intimidate and inspire him to movement and actions, he never would have guessed. Conceding to her finally, with cryptic words she would only later understand.

ּ ּ ּ

(Ch. 2) It's ten years later and as we can see, the once great captain of the Han army has allowed the period to bend him to its whim. Yielding to married life as he simultaneously readies for a second war.

It is in the way the first scene starts, that we see just how much he's changed, teasing his Koneko as she begs to hear how he and mommy met. Though she's heard a million times it seems like, she's obsessed with the story begging he tell it again even as she begins to fall asleep.

It obvious he loves her. Loves his wife too but time it seems, has really done nothing to appease her moods. Though as it appears they are getting ready to begin a second way it understandable why she is both troubled and concerned by his long time away from home. Still she cloaks her longing as Kaoru's need to see her father, still unable to tell him how much she truly loves even after all this years.

It is easier to get angry at him and push his buttons than for him to see her as something weak and unrecognizable, drowning up her concerns as she accuses him of being afraid. But afraid is not, he reveals, why he is stalling the attack. Lanzhou, who we learn is the ultimate bad guy, moves his generals around like pawns. In this instance, moving Kotashi (Xian Han's murderer) in opposition against Nori who if everything works out for her, will become Empress Xiaoxuan, changing her name as tradition calls.

It is once he has long since fallen asleep that she can once again think clearly of what might take place. Kotashi for one, she knows continues to be a threat. Openly announcing his wish to be rid of her as Tsuga's spies' report, any which way he can.

Still, she knows it would be impossible to try hide, as long as she carries her father's blood in her veins, Lanzhou and his dog will not be happy. Even more so now that they've learned she's had a daughter.

And as the sun peaks through, she finally begins to drift, falling asleep just as Tsuga wakes. His mind for a moment occupied with her looks before returning to other matters, matter which at hand take precedent of further rest. And so he rises, dressing in a few seconds flat before leaving the comfort of his room and crossing the distance to where and army camps. Thinking random thoughts about a visitor and his wife before shaking the thoughts out of his head and addressing the men as to what he plans to do. Mainly, waiting until spring, he decides before he attacks, fighting otherwise, when he's already out numbered and when the elements are already against from the start would not be a good way to begin he declares before parting with his troop and returning inside. Stopping by to check on Nori as well as change his clothes before he head off into his study, ready to go some other maps when Kaoru's angered voice makes him deviate to her room instead.

Dismissing the servant first before he chides her, making it clear that _that_ isn't how once talks to people. And it could be Nori's youth he recalls a little too clearly but either way he asks her not to do it, that isn't how he's raising her be but Kaoru who is her mother's daughter after all goes from aggressor to victim faster than he can think. For a second thinking to involve her mom in all of it, before she's caught off, chided once more before a little threat is put into place. That it seems is enough to convince her, though in her talk with him she inadvertently reveals the uniqueness of nana. Going on about a prophecy that quickly makes him mad, thought he doesn't show it towards Kaoru. He quickly finds a way to leave, going in search of Hebei who he finds and confronts in the kitchen as the others flee the scene.

However Hebei is nothing if not smart giving answers he wants to hear and yet Tsuga does not bite--extremely angry and displeased over it as he warns her about those wives tales. His anger however warranted it seems, seeing as how he seems overprotective and all runs a little deeper, than what is reveal. What his true problem is with scrolls or prophecies remains unclear, what is clear however, is his extreme dislike of situations forced upon him.

His forced extraction of just what she'd said to Kaoru is suddenly interrupted as Nori walks into the room, dismissing Hebei with gesture as Tsuga turns on her instead. Leaving Hebei to escape as their argument begins in earnest. And as all little arguments about nothing reveal, this has lot more to do with others things between them a simple story or prophecy as might have been the case. As it reveals, Nori's resentment and what might be jealousy at his spending too much time wither Kaoru.

Thought _that _is easy enough to excuse, he flings back that the only reason he has to is because she won't spend anytime with her at all. And as the argument continues to escalate, he goes a little too far. In his last accusation, reminder her if she remember what affection was at all. It's unclear what he meant but he apologizes immediately, seeking her arms as she concedes the same without ever having to use the words.

It isn't until Hebei is in the sanctuary of Kaoru's room that we understand why Tsugaru's angry words were so hurtful toward Kaoru's mother. As it seemed there was another child probably before rather after Kaoru was born. Date as well as cause of death remained unknown but what is clear, is Kaoru's mother was never the same after Xuan's death.

Still Kaoru has her father and Hebei who loves her as her own, and as long as that is so, Kaoru has no need or want for anything else. It's why its so easy to make her concede when Hebei asks she not tell Tsuga anymore of what they'd talked about--revealing herself that she can't be sent away from her now when Kaoru might need her most. And as it has been revealed all through out, Kaoru is an extremely observant child, jumping on the phrase until Hebei reveals a little something else. Which as it seems, is quite the old topic between the too. Leading crumbs draw us to a bigger picture as Hebei admits she is the source of Kaoru's future happenings, showing limitations in her abilities as well as she confesses to Kaoru that she does not know, if she will be able to recognize her dragon, as they call him but what she is sure of is what he will be and what he will do to keep her safe.

It is a little later that night and only a day since her father just arrived when intruders enter their home. Though intruders they reveal themselves not to be when Tsugaru runs outside ordering his men to stand down as he approaches a small group of four men and an boy a little older than a child; arguing a few minutes about etiquette and proper procedures before giving them a room and bidding them good night. Not the friendliest Shang Wei they find out but what could they do.

Seeing as how they arrived in the middle of the night and without proper garments or scrolls, they are left to follow a servant they trail a little behind, the men exchanging words between them that soon lead them to an argument as one of them reveals that just between the four of them, they could have probably have killed them all. Insinuating a skill that far surpassed even Tsugaru's who if you remember had made high-captain before he even turned twenty.

It is in the middle of this argument, as Kaoru and Hebei are still glued to their window when the boy who had been silent until know senses something close. And as one, they all turn, revealing color eyes as they pinpoint the source just seconds after Hebei pushed Kaoru to the floor, letting her go unseen as she closes the window without downward glance.

Still they have said enough to intrigue Kaoru, Hebei knows. Stopping her questions before they start as she assures her those men will surely be there at breakfast.

So its of no surprise to them when they still are, as Hebei must have known, for she dressed Kaoru very carefully placing her in dark red robes, that draw attention from the men previously here to present a gift to the older Xian heir until they found out their was another. Something a servant said or they found out during the night have made them address Tsugaru about the gift and to whom it would be presented.

As it is revealed shortly after breakfast, as her father calls her to his side, _she _is the one being presented with a gift. A boy, it turns out who will grow up fairly soon and be her protector from that day forth.

Kaoru being the girl she is, with her heart already set on someone like her father, runs to the kneeling boy, touching the boy ever so gently as everyone gaps at her at once.

Pleasing those from the Huimi as she inadvertently upsets her father, Kaoru is after all still too young to be thinking about boys sure is what her father thinks as he snatches her away. Glaring at the men as Hebei is called to take her away.

The only problem for Hebei is Kaoru unwillingness to leave, drawing further attention from the Huimi as she struggles to get a final look at the boy introduced to her as Oni.

While the men argue against Tsuga, Kaoru is lead upstairs where she unhappily flops into a corner of the room. Ignoring Kaoru's pout and name calling as Hebei's knowledge of future events lead her to have a drink, speaking as Kaoru listens ever closely to Hebei's knowledge on the Huimi clan.

Wondering aloud after a few seconds if she will be allowed to keep him, to which Hebei responds in the affirmative, looking so lost and unhappy in her thoughts, Kaoru rises up and hugs her. Wondering what she should name him, when Hebei reveals she really could know what will happen, telling Kaoru who has always believed her that she names the boy Kenshin.

Not really much of surprise, we must admit when she immediately falls in love with name--all speculation now, as she asks Hebei if she might see him once more before he leaves. And it was Tsugaru's reaction as well as foreseen events that lead Hebei to assure Kaoru her father will not allow it. It upsets Kaoru greatly but she tries very hard for Hebei not to see how much, determinedly trying to shake it off, as she asks her if they could go to the lake instead.

And it's something that will happen, very soon probably which lead Hebei to agree, giving Kaoru a head start as she practically flies out of the house and towards the lake, where she trips, bumping into someone else she takes down with her right into the edge and getting them wet.

Kaoru is on the verge of turning eight still very much a child as she looks at her Oni, now all wet and dripping something like ink down his back. Comprehending right away, his hair mustn't be black. And as she asks, he responds but it's from his careful wording that one must understand very difficult it must have to grow up in a place where everything and everyone, pretty much strove to look the same.

Still Kaoru who already seems half way in love with him sooths him kindly. Stating that being different only made him better, in a way it made him special; the intensity in his eyes with which he watched and the fact that Kaoru had already started swaying forward alarmed Hebei into starting forward. Calling out to her that they ought to go before getting a small response, eyes intent on the pair of them as Kaoru tells him she has named him, showing something of herself as she tells him that no matter what happens, meaning who she becomes, he can always call her Kaoru. Extending her hand in friendship as most children do but Kenshin, who had never probably even seen a girl until he'd gotten there that day showed himself to be extremely cold, how he interpreted her actions is not yet revealed as he refuses to take her hand and walks away.

Kaoru however isn't quite yet finished, she is young after all and way too much like her mother for something like that to slip past her, turning both angry and cold, on the turn of dime, as she calls after him. Reminding him he had no choice, saying it without having to say it to him at all that he was her property now. And he would return. Whether he liked it or not and when that happened, she assured they would see who turned their back on who before storming off in anger as both Hebei and Kenshin watched her go. His own emotions stirred as Hebei witness his eyes turn to gold.

ּ ּ ּ

Wa, that felt like forever. I have been writing this damn summary all day. I hope it helps you at least if for some reason you got lost along the way, please don't hesitate to ask me. I'm just an email away, all right.

Oh and a list of words before I forget, right:

ּ

Empress Xioxuan: is the official name Nori will take when she takes on the official role of empress.

Noruhito Kotashi: Bad guy with the scar. Also the man who killed Nori's father

Lanzhou: self-proclaimed emperor and Kotashi's boss. He has one son.

Hebei: Kaoru's nana and seer of future events

Bi Hai Qing Tian: translates to something like, _A blue ocean under a blue sky_.

Bi Han: means _Blue Sky _and will be the official name Kaoru will take when she becomes empress

Xuan: Kaoru's brother who died, time and cause unknown (as of yet).

Shang Wei: Captain

Huimi: the clan Tsugaru has made an alliance with.

Dongfang: the leader of the Huimi

Oni: means _demon_

All right, I do hope that helps you out. I will try to keep foreign words to a minimum ok

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

Thank you for reading. Please, don't forget to review.


	3. chapter two

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. But for all other comments 0o you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

First part of three.

Prequel to _Empress_ and _Haunting_ _Me_.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Chapter Two

ּ

ּ

ּ

It was disconcerting, in ways she could not even began to describe but having to watch her, now especially after he'd provoked her in to _dark _cold _eyes_, was a little too much like finding she'd awoken from a dream only to find herself still dreaming. Her vision of the woman her Bi Han would become drawing ever closer as vestiges of her temper fastened to Kaoru's face like invisible tendrils made almost tangible by the deepening of her gaze. It was impossible not to grow confused even as Kaoru softened a little beneath her gaze, letting out a small sigh as if to calm herself down before taking her hand.

"He's mean," Kaoru murmured. Glancing at her briefly with unusually dark eyes; as Hebei struggled to remain calm, shaking her thoughts loose of visions and future comings, as Kaoru remained composed beneath her tone. "I don't think I like him," she declared, eyes set into the distance as Hebei's unease steadily increased.

"Papa should punish him," she added, a smile not her own, cementing the woman in Hebei's dreams as Kaoru's large blue eyes fixed on hers completely.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Hebei warned, genuinely worried too much of her mother's blood had succeeded to pass on. "You don't know why he was so unkind Kaoru-chan. It's often better to give people the benefit of the doubt then to judge them so quickly." She cut off, eyes sad as Kaoru pulled away, her expression-growing grave as Hebei fell silent.

"You're taking his side?"

"No. Bi Han . . . I will always be on your side."

"Then you have to say it, _**say **__he's mean_."

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

Hebei sighed, bending down to her level as Kaoru demurred the invitation to draw any closer, refusing to yield even a little. "He's mean—Kaoru-chan _but _don't you even want to know _why_? Why he was chosen to be your protector. Or why it is his eyes change color when he fights?"

Kaoru frowned, her expression slowly melting to a pout. "Are you going to tell me?" She wondered. Coming a little closer as Hebei smiled, drawing the little bundle into her arms before picking her up.

"His past is shadowed even to me Bi Han. He holds it very close to him and will not reveal it to anyone but you."

"So . . . we become friends then?"

"In time . . . Bi Han, things will change."

"Will he still be mean?"

"He will be . . . distant and cold but you'll see past that, past the training and what he does and will more than once be forced to do. You will see him, as he wants to be."

"That's sad, isn't it," Kaoru whispered, eyes dimmed by childhood kindness as Hebei brushed her bangs aside. "Do you think I should try to be friends again?"

"That's up to you Kaoru-chan just keep in mind, he might not be ready to make a friend, all right?"

"All right," Kaoru agreed, nodding sagely in comprehension before beckoning she put her down. "I'll be nice," she promised, grabbing Hebei by the hand and leading her out of the garden. "But you saw how he is, don't blame me if he ends up in the lake again," she warned, a bright sun-like smile cresting her face before childish laughter burst into the air.

Hebei sighed, infinitely disturbed by the sudden silence in the room—as Kaoru turned, glancing at her briefly when Tsugaru began to stand, an angry expression set on his face as the Huimin's grew completely blank. Muted eyes dark and unchanging as Tsugaru's hands fisted at his side, inhaling deeply before setting his features clear of any thought, anger only visible now in the taught line of his back.

"He's thirteen," Tsugaru argued. "He cannot stay here for a whole month by himself. If you _insist _on leaving him behind then oneof you will have to remain along with him. Otherwise he _will_ leave with you today."

"Dongfang insisted he stay alone."

"I did not ask you what Dongfang said." Tsugaru snapped, voice becoming dangerously cold as they all fell silent. "You are not in Baoban."

"Daofang is _**not**_ a part of Baoban."

"No?" Tsugaru mused, eyes dancing with amusement as the intruders showed the first signs of displeasure.

"I thought you didn't believe in scrolls?"

"I won't allow them to mold who I am," Tsugaru corrected, knowing eyes piercing their façade as something like surprise, registered ever briefly.

"You know?"

"I know what concerns me," Tsugaru corrected. Eyes focusing on Nori briefly, before his gaze returned to them. "Stay or go, you decide. I'll be outside if there's anything else." And with that, he swept out of the room, Nori following quickly behind, left the Huimin murmuring, mostly, amongst themselves.

As their voices began to rise, her Oni's expression drew a blank; as the youngest of his companions slammed his hand against the wooden floor, words almost loud enough to hear, made the boys eyes grow cold. Expression unchanging as they misted pale lavender shades Kaoru silently wished her own.

"Fine," the young man snapped, eyes disturbingly metal bright as he cuffed Kenshin on the back.

"Hey!" Kaoru yelled. Rising with the others as they all turned to look at her as one.

"Kaoru-chan, don't." Hebei halted, immediately at her side as the men's gaze fixed firmly on her face.

"Don't touch him like that again," Kaoru warned, "Or you'll be sorry."

"Kaoru-chan, please."

"Does it bother you?" The oldest Omei asked, expression showing interest where Kaoru's only mounted ire.

"Yes," she snapped, expression showing anger and something more as she glanced away. "He's mine," she murmured, gaze fixed firmly on her would be friend as the man nodded.

"Don't touch him again," the older Omei warned; eyes a sheen of blue as the younger nodded in assent. "Her Oni has a master now," he reproved. "And we wouldn't want to upset her now would we?" He jested catching Hebei's frown with something like surprise, eyes narrowing in thoughtfulness as he turned towards Kaoru. "May the sun always stay bright with you _niang_." He murmured, bowing to her briefly before turning and leaving the room. Hebei's expression growing grave as Kaoru turned towards her protector, his eyes a mix of shades as he simply looked at her before leaving it too. Her soft sigh lost in the vastness, as Hebei struggled with what to do.

There were things she wasn't telling her, things about her future she couldn't say, at least, not without risking a different set of events but—they had scrolls. They'd have to have had scrolls. _Scrolls _that didn't write themselves, she knew, they would have needed someone else. _Someone _who could see things to come and that wasn't so far off, someone from Bayou probably and that close, it could only be Wei. Wei who had sent her to find Kaoru specifically by name, whose eyes had shadowed at the thought of not been able to come herself; Wei, who hailed her as Kogo-sama with something more akin to a mother's love than the veneration of a loyal servant.

She would not betray them. But how, she wondered, did Dongfang come to have those scrolls. And how, she worried, did he come to know Kaoru's role . . .

Though that, she had a feeling she already knew, from what the Huimin had said, there could only be one scroll he could have read. 'The Longquanguan,' was the only one that spoke about a Wu shi born of Lung, of a mistress whose fate would change the land and of something they had little seen since the first Hainan appeared on land. Fate, as Wei had once said, was intricately woven into the life of man, setting into motion events history alone would witness and recall.

How her little Bi Han was meant to be of part of that was still unclear. Her sight, unlike Wei's, was limited. She could see only so much of what was to come; his return and their estrangement being the most prominent before Kaoru's rise to empress. The weaves in time still too unclear too see the pattern and yet, not knowing how things would turn out, she felt the existence of those scrolls could pose a problem.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

From a distance, they were almost patterns; mostly they were bright-vivid patches dotted along the earth, as she danced amongst them in childish glee. Encircled by tiny pink clusters she took into her hands and released with the next gust of wind. Skipping barefoot among the fallen petals, as Behei began to fall asleep—Kaoru giggled, falling on a blossom made cushion, making work of few of the longer flowers as she began to make her flowers crown. Meticulously arranging the colors from white to pink to blue, when a sound much like thunder stopped her cold. Halting her mid motion around as the echoes of wood splintering filled the space with their resonating boom.

Darting a cautious look, Kaoru sighed, both glad and a little worried, when Behei remained asleep beneath her tree. Still, caught between wanting to stay in place and learning the source of the sound, Kaoru bit her lip, worrying the flesh into a berry flush of color before quietly creeping away. Moving further into the forest, until the distant sound of splintering became the distinct sound of steel.

A beam of light caught on the edges of a blade, wooed her into silence as all around her the world drew gloriously iridescent. Bursting into shades of white, she had to blink back before moving once again. Taking shelter behind a tree as her Oni and his elder sprang apart, a look in her direction letting her know they were very much aware of her, exhausted a little sigh before she purposely moved from her spot.

Her Oni seemed little pleased by her sudden appearance but the older boy, whom she very much disliked after earlier that morning, seemed genuinely interested by the flowers descending off her robes.

"You may leave us," Kaoru motioned, inclining her head to side to get her point across, eyes the deepest shade of blue, settling on an unimpressed purple hue.

"You're interfering with my training."

"I . . ." Kaoru frowned, bemused as he impatiently sheathed his sword. "But . . . You're here for me."

"For you?" He echoed; face showing little of his thoughts as Kaoru's anger sparked.

"Yes, for me—Papa wouldn't have let you stay if I didn't want you." She snapped. "You're supposed to be like him."

"I think you're confused."

"I think you don't understand how things _work_." Kaoru huffed. "I _want _to play with _you_. I want us to be friends. And you _will_ do as _I say_."

"Kaoru?"

She turned, head whipping back in time to catch Hebei's frown.

"What are you doing?"

"I . . . I wanted to speak to him," Kaoru murmured, eyes cast down in a show of remorse. "He just . . . I want to keep him."

"Bi Han," Behei formally addressed. "We talked about this, remember? He's only here a short while. And your father has repeatedly asked you stay away. "

"But he's mine," Kaoru stubbornly interrupted. "I don't see why I can't play with him."

"He's not a toy." Behei reasoned, kneeling down in front of Kaoru as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He is never going to love me the same, if I don't spend time with him." Kaoru shot back. Easily moving out of reach as Behei abruptly rose, a look of deep concern etched over her paling face as Kaoru drew away.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned, glancing briefly at the child-protector, who despite everything had yet to walk away.

"Papa was momma's protector and he loves her a lot. He says it all the time."

"And so you think, this will be the same?" Behei prompted. Watching Kaoru carefully as she stopped edging away, tilting her head slightly in thought before glancing at an expressionless façade.

"There's no reason why he shouldn't." Kaoru reasoned, "_Wu shi_ do as they're told, your por-phecy says so—"

"Prophecy," Behei correct.

"Yes, yes, the por-phecy."

Behei nodded, reluctant to go further into detail with the objective of their discussion standing right in front of them.

"All right," she conceded. "But now is not the time," she extended her hand. "Let's go inside, your father mustn't see you were with him."

Kaoru nodded, turning towards the child protector before he could step way, grasping cloth and blade alike as Kenshin drew back. Stifling a loud gasp, as he caught her wrist too late, an edge on his sheath had already cut a small line across her hand.

"Don't touch her," Behei warned, moving to take her from his grasp when he unexpectedly thrust her forward—hissing a sound of pain as blood from her cut, smeared against an open wound on his hand.

"This can't be happening," Behei whispered. "This isn't how it happens." Wei was going to kill her. "There's supposed to be ceremony, the Omei . . ." They were supposed to perform the other half of the ceremony. "They know." They've been preparing. All this time—wasted now.

"Behei!"

Kaoru turned, a short-sharp gasp escaping her as pressure lodged in her arm, large blue eyes growing wide as Tsugaru pulled her from Behei's grasp. Eyes dark and angered, as Behei paled, bowing low before them as Kaoru's cries overwhelmed his shouts. Hands trembling and scrambling to find purchase on a larger hand before it connected with a younger male face.

Eyes defiantly pale and focused spots of mauve as Tsugaru trembled beneath armored arms, the need to strike him down all too apparent in the way his grasp tightened on her arms.

"Pack up your things," He commanded voice deceivingly cool as he strained with her in tow. "Find the older Omei and go."

"Papa . . ."

"I don't want to hear it." Tsuga cut off, eyes never leaving the defiant youths as he began to stand.

"It wasn't his fault. He didn't hurt me. I . . ." The handprint on her wrist she realized, he must have thought it was her blood. "Papa . . ."

"Do you want me to send Behei away too?" He asked, instantly quieting her down, as she bit a trembling lip. Large blue eyes, filling full of fear as Kenshin paused at the edge of their sight.

"I . . ." He couldn't really expect her to decide—that'd be unfair. She needed them both, did she not? "Kenshin . . ."

He looked back. A glimmer of gold and narrowed eyes in a distant bank of shadows, as her father's look of dismay suddenly eclipsed her sight. "You named him!" His words did not make it a question, the palpable anger in his eyes growing wide as he set her down.

"Behei."

Kaoru panicked, fumbling with the sleeves of her robes until her hands were free and able to grab him. "Papa, no, I-I only wanted to play with him. I ran away from Behei. Please, Please don't send her away." She pleaded, clutching tightly at his side until his posture gave away to something a little less stiff.

"He is not for you to play with."

"I know. I . . . I understand now," she assured. "Is it all right to go—with Behei, back to the house" she quickly added, watching her father's reaction carefully as he stepped back, gaze enclosing everything around them before nodding to her once.

No matter how much she might have wanted him to stay; there was simply no replacing Behei. "Come on," she whispered. Lifting Behei's face with her small hands until she met her gaze, prompting her to stand as silent tears streamed down her face.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

For someone trained to control his emotions, he was doing a miserable job at staying unaffected. He was angry as he walked away. Angry as he found a trail back to the house and angry still as he entered the room assigned to them. He was _angry _for _no real _reason, he could think of and still, he snapped the door aside. Entering the room with bright-pale eyes as the other Omei turned to look at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"We're leaving." He announced, picking up a more formal looking yogi and putting it on when the other Omei approached him.

"Did something happen—with the girl?"

"That," he said coldly, "is none of your concern."

"Well we can't just leave," the older boy reasoned, "Dongfang wants you to stay."

"Shang Wei will not allow this." Kenshin murmured, securing the sash firmly around his waist before glancing at the other Omei. "We are to leave now."

"But Dongfang—"

"He is not here," he snapped. "Shang Wei cannot be reasoned with, we are to leave _now_."

"He knows of the scrolls," the older boy murmured; "that's why he can't stand the sight of us. He refuses to loose his heir."

"Omei."

"You are to say good bye to the child, I'm told. We cannot leave until you have."

"She is not important." Kenshin reasoned. "If we leave now we might still be able to catch up to the others."

"The others remain close by, events have transpired as predicted by Dongfang but they will not yield his results if you do not go and bid her farewell."

"Why?"

"_That _is _**not **_for _you _to know." The older Omei snapped. "Take your leave and _bid _her farewell."

"Why does it even matter?"

"You can't be trusted to understand, now _go_. I will wait for you outside." And with that Kenshin found himself outside the room. Inwardly sighing as he moved down the corridor and to a garden outside.

It wasn't the first time they hid something from him, just the first time someone admitted why. He was young, undoubtedly but not dumb. Or at least as not dumb as they thought him to be. Raising him in isolation from the camp had done everything but erase suspicion they-themselves had come breed.

Why they had sought _him _and not another to protect Xian's heir, still puzzled him a great deal. He was anything but 'special.' He was the smallest in the clan, too pale among the others and with the color of his hair; he was the most looked down upon. There was no reason he should have gotten picked for this when there were at least five others who could have it done better.

"Kenshin."

His head snapped up, surprised he had drifted so far into his thoughts as to get caught of guard. Still, unperturbed even by the fact, he did not immediately recall her name, he drew away from his wooden support, bowing little at the waist as she wiped at tears brimming down her face.

"You have to go," she murmured. "I can't . . . I can't protect you now."

He nodded, understanding far from his thoughts as he watched her take her nana's hand, gently leading the pale woman inside the house with gentle coaxing and an outstretched hand.

It was that, more than anything which stopped him, a rising edge of panic dancing along his spine as she turned and glanced at him once more before disappearing down the hall.

It was unreasonable. And yet, the strange feeling persisted a moment longer, lingering in the back of his thoughts as he turned around and left. The idea, she was not important, a distant memory as he wandered what those scrolls foretold.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

As the beginnings of dusk began to fill the room, vivid hues washed the room a brighter shade; the sound of breaking pottery resonating within the walls, as a flash of blue beneath dark lashes began to flash a dangerous shade.

A deep sigh and he avoided other shards, circling along the wall as she gazed out into the yard. "There are in things in heaven and earth, you can't possibly understand, you don't _need _to understand."

"Then do as you will. But I will not be made your puppet."

"That isn't what I'm asking."

"You might as well be," she snapped. "He's taken Tunchang and Lonmeng in less time than you've been back."

"Nori . . ."

"My answer is no."

"I'm head of the army." He argued.

"An army loyal to me, you forget. It's my blood they fight for, my blood they defend."

"I will not argue about this further. I will go whether you deem it or not," he affirmed, clenching his hands tightly at his side as she smiled condescendingly.

He turned to retort—words low and half muttered when the door slid aside; a group of six flanking a wounded soldier as he turned the rest of the way, the messenger coming between them as knelt down before them.

"Your highness, captain—general Cheng has retreated to the Fushan province. The camp was attack in the middle of the night and the troop scattered to the mountains. He's pushing back through Chengmai but the terrain is rough, it will take him a week's time to reach Nanbao. Assistance is requested."

"Is Cheng aware of his attacker?"

"Sir?"

"Was it Kotashi?" He clarified.

"The foreigner? No, that's who we thought it was but in the early light of dawn, he wore Lanzhou colors. General Cheng believes it to be his son."

"Son . . ." Then it was true. Lanzhou was going to mobilize in winter's time and decimate their troops in the north. "Find Guang; have him ready a quarter of the troop and set forth to Fushan. I will follow shortly." He confirmed, dismissing the guards with the flick of his hand as he turned towards Nori.

"It looks like you don't have much of choice now," he murmured. "Your wish to have the North will come true after all."

"Those people haven't had any rice since before the season began,'' she snapped. "Don't make this about our squabbles or your ill interpretation of words I've said."

"True enough," he whispered, stealing a kiss as Nori pushed him back.

"Your insolence will really get you hanged one of these days," she snapped.

"Truer words were never spoken my love. I will see you in month's time." He bowed, bidding her adieu when she caught his arm.

"You will be careful," she asked, though her words left little for him to answer. "You will come home, soon." She pondered, yielding to his strength as he gathered her close.

"I am home, even when I'm not Nori. You and Kaoru travel with me here," he gestured, splaying her hand over his heart with a soft touch of his own. "I will be home before winter ends." He promised, kissing over the back of her hand before he left the room, eyes as black as night set in a determined face as he marched outside. Skipping over having to wait even a moment longer as his horse was brought about, mounting the horse in easy strides before shrouding himself in a coat as old as Kaoru when he paused.

"Tsugaru-sama?"

"Bring Behei and the child quickly," he commanded. Rearing the horse a little closer to the house as the servant ran inside. Still in the middle of wondering how he'd excuse himself when, when Behei walked out of the house alone.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"She's asleep, Tsugaru-sama. She tired herself crying earlier and I . . . I didn't want to wake her when she went to sleep so upset."

"She's mad over the boy."

Behei nodded, lowering her gaze in guilty support of Kaoru when Tsugaru sighed. "She is too much like her mother," he whispered. Raising the horse's reins as Behei raised her head.

"He has to come back to her. Tell her . . ." He shook his head, dropping the coldness from his voice as something like a smile turned a corner of his mouth. "So much insolence . . . tell her, I will return baring flower crowns," he murmured, twisting the reins tight in his hands before tapping the horse and leaving in a cloud of dust and puzzled words he ushered only with a smirk.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

In obscurity, there were edges of black, twisted shades and mounting layers of darkness that curled around a tree like misshapen bodies. The smell of dying leaves heavy in the air around her as she clutched unseen foliage, sobbing at the silky feel beneath her fingertips as she gripped them close. Desperately gathering as many as she could into her small hands before they wilted and dried, turning to ash so rapidly, she gasped. All encompassing fright ceasing her, so fiercely, she choked on her very breath; dropping to her knees in dizzying blindness, as her hands began to spasm, clutching at unseen objects before her as she fell onto her back. Gurgling deep within her throat like she was drowning, unable to take another breath, words half-formed . . . falling like empires, in distant pasts, drying in her mouth like centuries of sand—choking as she turned, face wet and warm with tears when the earth shook beneath her, when the veil of darkness lifted off her eyes and a face hovered up above her.

"Bi Han?"

Kaoru blinked, sitting up slowly with Behei's help, a little confused and drowsy.

"Kaoru?"

"I—" _Hurt_, like a wound against her chest, made her try and curl back against the floor, feeling as though her heart would slip away.

"What's wrong? Kaoru-chan?"

"I don't know." She murmured, clinging to her blanket as Behei laid a finger to her chin, slowly lifting her tear stained face as Behei frowned.

"Are you still upset?"

Kaoru shook her head, moving her head to the side a little as Behei knelt besides her.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I was asleep," she shook her head, dispelling the feelings surging—"There was nobody . . ." she whispered. "I couldn't see but there was something . . . like a tree, blackness and leaves that turned to dust in my hands and I . . . _hurt_. Behei?"

"It's nothing," Behei assured, tilting Kaoru's face a little more. "You were just . . . upset before you fell asleep. It's nothing; I'm sure—just a dream."

But even in the slight darkness, with all her reassuring words and warmth, Kaoru felt a pang at Behei's lie. The first tremors of fear, she carefully hid from the one woman Kaoru always thought she'd trust.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Peeps, I'm back for a bit. Sorry about being gone but school is killing me, I had to drop a class and now I have to go to winter session. It's a bitch. I wish I had more time. I will leave the name and places up for convenience. Small notes will be posted later. Thank you for coming by the way, I appreciate the support. Don't forget to review, ne.

Because there is a lot of Chinese in this story, places, names and such things, I will set the bottom below into section. I think a key will be important, so the story doesn't grow too confusing

ּ ּ ּ

**Names**

Tsugaru: head of the guards to the old emperor, protector of Nori and currently head of the Xian army; also Kaoru's father and Nori's consort. Sometimes known as

清客 [qīngkè pronounced _Chi-un-ka_:An archaic name for led captain of high-ranking officials or landlords. 

Nori no miya: Daughter of Xian Han, emperor of Bihan, currently, untitled empress, mother of Kaoru and wife to Tusgaru; to be known as Empress Xiaoxuan

Xuan Han: Deceased, age two. Nori's oldest son and Kaoru's older brother.

Behei: Wei's servant, nana to Kaoru and loyalist to the spring flower (future)

Kaoru (Quangxu): Xian's granddaughter, daughter of Nori and her consort (Tsugaru); also known as Bi Han, Niang, and the Spring Flower. To be known as Empress Han

Kenshin: Kaoru's Oni. Prophesied Wu shi, and member of the Huimin Clan.

Omei: Any member of the Huimin Clan, nameless until assigned a name by their primary.

Huimin: Descendents of the Zhuya Clan, military society influenced by their one defeat over five generations past and prophesized defenders of Lung Tik Chuan Ren (Descendants of the Dragon). Followers of the Longquanguan and allies to Xian's heir.

Dongfang: Leader of the Huimin Clan (other wise known as the Omei), ally to Xian's Heir and direct descendent of the Zhuya Commander Wuhan.

Xian Han: Deceased. Once Emperor of Hainan and father to Nori.

Noruhito Kotashi: Rival of the Han's. Assassin for Lanzhou and general in the Guangdong army (killed, Xian Han in a moment of blind luck). Also known as the foreigner.

Lanzhou: Warlord, self-proclaimed emperor and master manipulator. Head of the Guangdong army and rival of Xian's heir.

Leizhou: Also known as _Zhou_. Sole heir to the Guangdong Kindom, general in his father's army and beloved son.

Wei: Also known as Shu Wei. Head of Sun Wu, and oracle in the province of Bayou. Ally to the Spring Flower and longtime foe of the Guangdong Kingdom.

San: To be known as Xiang Yu. Currently part of the Han army; devoted general to his Chi-un-ka and loyal servant to her highness.

General Guan and General Cheng: generals in the Han army

**Places**

Zu mountains:

Baoban: After the war, Daofang is to become part of the Baoban province. Still, about 20 years to come.

Hainan: Conquered by Xian's ancestors, situated in the middle of current China and expanding several provinces.

Tunchang and Lonmeng: Provinces to the north of Hainan, currently under attack.

Fushan: Province in the north, rocky terrain and full of mountains. It borders Chengmai, Duowen, Ruixu and Jiuchengmai.

Nanbao: Closest Province to Chengmai (assisted by Wenchang and Xinzhou, allies to the Xiangu Clan)

**Things**

Diyu: is the realm of the dead or "hell" in Chinese mythology. Diyu is a maze of underground levels and chambers where souls are taken to atone for their earthly sins. This underworld is ruled by Yanluo Wang (aka _Yan Wang_), the King of Hell.

Lung: The Chinese Dragon. Symbolizes power and excellence, valiancy and boldness, heroism and perseverance, nobility and divinity. A dragon overcomes obstacles until success is his.

The Longquanguan: Translates to The Dragon Fountain Temple (Reference, Black Dragon Legend). This scroll, speaks of a Wu shi born of Lung, of a mistress whose fate will change the land and of the intertwined fate destiny has placed on the Empress allies along with her success.

If you have any further questions, just let me know. Don't forget to review.


	4. chapter three

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. But for all other comments 0o you may contact me through this website or my own.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

First part of three.

Prequel to _Empress_ and _Haunting_ _Me_.

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

Chapter Three

ּ

ּ

ּ

It was difficult for her not to worry. She had tried and failed, all to no avail; no distraction seemed enough. She could not put him out of her thoughts. His face lingered everywhere she turned, his smell a constant reminder of their last embrace. She missed him terribly and she hated herself for that weakness. She was to be empress one day soon and the people would not take kindly to a leader who needed another so much. She was Xia's blood and that alone meant her people took precedence over her own heart but—she could not be still.

It had never been like this before. He had left several times in the past and she had survived it thus far. She just, she had never given him so much thought as she did now. She feared something had gone wrong but… it had only been a few days, she need not worry so much, she thought, turning back to her maps as she plotted his course, wondering if winter had brought the ever-rare snow into his path. "Tsuga…"

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

His horse neighed, shifting to the side as he pulled the remnants of a spearhead out of his weathered breastplate. Dark eyes blank as he studied the path before him; the ever-rocky terrain made worse still by the rain, would be impossible to cross. He would have to go around.

Were he alone—he would dare to cross rather than loose precious time but he had an army and the delay seemed almost acceptable against the lose of men. They had not reached the camp and the loss of men was unacceptable before he got there. He had better figure out how much this set back would cost them.

"San."

The man was at his side in an instant. The blue of his cloak stained dark as the leather of his helmet. Sharp almond shaped eyes drawn automatically to his commander.

"Let me see the map."

It was there as he finished the cloak of a lesser soldier drawn over Tsugaru as he studied the map, calculations drawing his eyes small as he considered the amount of time.

"This will delay us two days." That wouldn't do. There were men being attacked: generals and soldiers alike holding on to hope as they awaited a reinforcement that would come.

"Have dry rations passed to the men; they will eat as they ride. We will not stop for meals today or the next day. I want to ride at full pace as soon as they are done. They may feast when their clansmen are safe and not until then."

With a bow, San set off, laving Tsugaru alone to his thoughts as he gave the map a last lingering look before pocketing it inside the folds beneath a leather breastplate that had seen better days.

Kotashi was on the move, his delaying tactics serving of no use when he send lesser soldiers to hold Tsugaru off; though he must know would be defeated. He couldn't help but wonder what twisted thoughts made Kotashi willing to sacrifice a hundred men. What purpose could it possibly serve?

"Chi-un-ka?"

Tsugaru glanced up, too preoccupied with this thought to have noticed San's return. "What is it?"

"Yihuang and his men report a scout up ahead."

"Aa—" now it made sense. Kotashi wasn't done. He had a trap lying ahead. "Where is he?"

"He is northwest of us?"

Tsugaru nodded. "Is he aware of our own scouts?"

San shook his head. "I instructed them to remain undetected."

"We are going to move out immediately. Change the formation; I want arrows protected by swords. Do you understand?"

San nodded, a small smile lighting up his face. "It will be done at once. And with that, he pulled the reins on his horse, trotting away quickly as Tsugaru looked down the rocky terrain. The corners of his mouth turning slightly up as he guessed at Kotashi's plan. For an old man he was still very sharp, Tsugaru thought, pulling on his own reins and bringing his horse around—killing him presented quite the task but… it was time. He had held off for too long, unwilling to pursue the man down to the pits of _Diyu_ as he was sure Nori would have wanted—as he a result, everything they had worked so hard for in these last ten years was in jeopardy. He had to kill him. It was time.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

_There are endless hallways in her dreams, endless streams of colors and banners that change with every turn, the only constant in the darkness comes at different times behind a door never quite seen. And yet, when it opens, the room flourishes with a glow—the dais in the room is as large and commanding as the presence of Lung—covered by shades of light, that hurt too much if you look too long. . . At times when the light pales, there is a woman on the dais. The color of her robes varying between shades, though her hair never quite changes. It's the shine in her eyes… the way it weaves between beautiful and cruel that startle, as a smile falls upon her lips, she turns slightly to the side. _

The view out her window shows what's to come: the war coming near, the war as is starts and then the war is gone. Snow falls and the empress all alone bows her head, pale hands gripping the solid gold so tightly, blue veins protrude the sallow skin. There are rings and there is pain but she sits there and she waits.

She waits until the outside changes and blurs, the future shifting until she can stand it no more, until there is death and anger, hatred simmering in her eyes. As she stands, her robes are left behind, a strange kimono revealed beneath, as she starts towards the door, bokken in hand, until darkness swallows her whole and fear, fear she has changed too much to ever know kindness once again comes back full force.

"Kaoru…"

From the side, a little version of the empress came into view, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned over Behei. "I thought you would sleep forever," she murmured.

"Bi Han," just to be sure. She watched her nod.

"Are you es-pecting someone else?"

Behei shook her head; sure it was her little Bi Han as she missed pronounced another word. "No," she murmured, running a hand through Kaoru's locks with a gentle smile.

"Who brushed your hair?"

"One of the sla-ervants, I didn't want to wake you."

"Servants?"

Kaoru shrugged, despite everything Tsugaru and Behei did to get her on better terms with the help she refused to learn their names. "Were you dreaming?" Kaoru asked. Eyes curiously focused on Behei's surprised expression.

"Yes," she admitted, a little surprised by Kaoru's perception. "How—" she wanted to ask how Kaoru knew but Kaoru had already turned away, a vacant expression filling her face.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

The change of pace did not hinder San. The spear in his hand flew at once, knocking down the man attacking his Chi-un-ka. A slight glance in his direction and he was gone, lost amid red and blue as he led the charge against his enemy's men—his courage and grace unrivaled by any wielding bronze. He was the epitome of Yan Wang outside the darkened underworld he ruled. His eyes were blank, shielded beneath the protective helmet of Xian Han as he avoided a deadly blow.

San was quick to follow, sword drawn and eyes sharp as he protected his Chi-un-ka from behind. Keeping sight of the design of Lung beneath opposing moon and sun etched into the armor's front and back.

"Chi-un-ka!"

San knocked him to the side. A slight searing pain to the side of his head as Tsugaru moved him aside, sword a blur of movement as he killed the man responsible for the blow to San's head.

"Keep your sword up San. Her highness will not take kindly to you dying on the job."

And with that, Tsugaru ran off, diving into the fore as San's widened eyes refused to blink. "He knows."

And if he had thought it through—of course, he knows. His Chi-un-ka knew of everything at once. Her highness wish to keep him safe was no secret. The empress loved him beyond her heart. San had realized this at once. Coming into her presence—it had been like looking into the sun, and yet the coldness in her features had remained as she'd assigned him the extra task.

She had said many things; given him armor and a horse as well her promise to look after him and his future family in exchange for his complete loyalty. It was her last words however—the look upon her face, that which he remembered best. The softening of her features as she stood, looking down upon his raised gaze. "_Don't let him be hurt_," she softly said. No more and no less, her request made all the more important by the thwarting of her mindset.

"I promised," he thought, shaking the smarting blow and chasing after his Chi-un-ka into the middle of a ragging fight.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

Through waning dappled light, the murmurs of an outside quarrel grew into harsh murmurs drifting into the solace of the room. A burst of commotion in the yard and something like thunder startled Kaoru from a half slumber, eyes snapping wide as the ruckus drew imminently close. The sound of men's voices growing harsh as Behei rushed into the room. Picking her up without pre-empt and rushing back out.

At first unsure of what to think, Kaoru clung to Behei's neck. Silently watching the many twists and turns until Behei avoided the gardens, trailing an unknown path through the house, as she made her way outside and into the woods, coming to an abrupt stop as the cause revealed itself before them.

For a moment only their harsh breathing could be heard, the silence of the forest a little intimidating as Kaoru's gaze focused on the Omei. "Where's my Oni?" She asked, first and foremost, aware of their missing member.

"Bi Han," Behei warned, moving a little backwards until the oldest Omei lifted a hand.

"We do not mean you any harm," he began, "we are simply here to complete a ritual."

Behei only shook her head.

"What?"

"The ritual has already been initiated" Behei revealed. "The Omei are to have no more say."

"What do you _mean_, initiated?"

Behei only shook her head. "What's done is done Omei. I have no more to say."

"You are from Bayou."

"And you are from Daofang."

They stared at each other a moment, neither willing to force the issue and yet, the older Omei nodded.

"Can it be altered?"

For a moment, Behei hesitated.

"Can. It. Be. Fixed?"

Behei wavered, her gaze slithering to confusion as Kaoru's little hand readjusted around her neck.

"I want to see my Oni—Behei, have them show me."

Behei sighed. "I don't think that is very wise." She murmured readjusting Kaoru on her hip as she turned towards the Omei. "You don't seem to understand… There is nothing left for you to do here."

"Dongfang would disagree; we cannot go back without performing this."

"You cannot force a bond."

The Omei nodded, a smile dancing out of reach. "We do not have to, it has already begun."

Behei shook her head, a frown marring her pale skin as Kaoru watched the exchange. "Dongfang's insistence will be his death," she told him, reluctantly following the eldest Omei as the others closed in behind her, an eerie silence traversing the space between them as Kaoru looked around. Wondering where they were going and at a point, about to ask but one look at Behei's teary eyes was enough to dissuade her from that resolve.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later that her most important question, at least, was answered. The Omei boy she didn't like very much was seated at a distance from her Oni who seemed particularly still as he lay beneath the tree they slowly approached.

It had been weeks since he had left but with her father gone, she had spared him little thought, now as she saw him once more, so peaceful in his slumber she had the sudden urge to run to him.

"Behei." She wanted to be let down, _just _for a moment.

"I cannot, Kaoru, no."

"Behei please…" Kaoru needed this. She could not articulate why or the reasons behind this sudden inexplicable need but she wanted to be close to him. She wanted to sooth him even before he stirred.

"I really think there is no need for this," Kaoru heard Behei says. "She already feels him near."

"Kenshin."

Behei looked pleadingly toward the Omei, who as one focused on the sleeping boy—the Omei Kaoru didn't like, rising slowly to his feet.

"He's not asleep. I had to knock him out when he found out I was brining him back to see her."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru's voice wavered, for a moment lost in the words of the young Omei before she understood. "You…" Her little hands clenched, body trembling in Behei's arms as she sought to keep her calm.

"If he's hurt… I will never forgive _you_!"

The oldest Omei nodded. "You will have to hold her," he motioned, propping Kenshin against a tree as Kaoru blinked back tears.

"You do not know what you do—" She tried again. "Those scrolls of yours are centuries old."

"Nevertheless, we do as we are told." The Omei said, motioning for another to move forward until Behei bowed, hands trembling as Kaoru's tears flowed down neck.

"Behei?"

"It's all right," she soothed. Setting Kaoru down and kneeling beside her. "I promise," she murmured, slowly wiping salty tears off Kaoru's face as one of the Omei began a fire. "Your Wu shi needs this to come full circle."

"My Wu shi…"

Behei nodded, tucking an errand strand behind her ear. "He wanders in his sleep, unaware of distance or time as he follows the echoes of a connection."

"I don't understand—is he lost?"

Behei nodded. "In a way… It is as though he knows he has to go home, he knows he needs to head in a certain direction but he's unable to find the road."

Kaoru frowned, an unhappy pout ghosting across her face as she glanced at her fallen friend. "This won't hurt him, will it?"

Behei sighed, turning to look at the child protector as Kaoru rounded around her.

"Behei?"

"This… the process will not hurt him," Behei said, turning away from Kaoru as the Omei moved away from the still boy.

"We are ready."

And with that, Behei sat her down, a calming hand brushing though her hair as she tried to soothe her as best she could, words, chocked as she held Kaoru close. "Look into the fire Kaoru and think of moonlight and the moon. Think of the stars and the endless color blue used to make your robes… Think of gardens and water, think of the little ducks that swim around… Think of the rain and the cold and the love of winter when there is snow…Think of love…"

Kaoru's eyes glazed over, the blue in her eyes giving way to black as the child in front of her slowly opened his eyes. The flames besides them growing tall as sparks like tiny fireflies ghosted the air about—as violet gave away to blue, the Omei threw something into the fire, a soft chant recited as lavender washed away to gold. The air growing charged between them, as a flow of chi rose amid a spike of flames; a sudden rush of wind and Kaoru fell forward, slumping to the side as across from her another did the same.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

In the afternoon light, face turned away from the waning sun, Kaoru looked out into the distance; robes rolled up and eyes unseeing as tiny gold fish nipped at her toes. A slow scented breeze blowing through the garden as Behei wordlessly watched Kaoru carefully. The worry in her features made all the more prominent by the shadows beneath her eyes, as Kaoru slowly exhaled for the millionth time—Behei felt her eyes tear up.

The memories of her protector were now completely broken—a result of the stupid Omei and their need to re-initiate the bond. Despite the days that'd passed, Kaoru had yet to recover the memory of that night… More than a week and Behei dared not glance and meet her eyes. And for what? For a prophecy foretold long before Kaoru was born.

It didn't seem fair and she hated herself more than anything when she realized her role in the larger scheme yet to play out. If she had just tried harder with the Omei… if she had revealed the change in their scrolls or if she had just stood her ground… Odds are the ritual would have still gone on but at least then she would have been able to meet her Bi Han's eyes. She could have consoled herself with Kaoru's tears and reassured her he would come back to her. Instead, she was to endure years of silence, as Kaoru could not dream until his return.

If that had not been enough the Omei had bound his chi when it suddenly spiked, pulling back the entwined flow before she could scream at them to stop; when Kaoru collapsed it had already been too late, a part of her soul literally lodged inside his own. No amount of reasoning could make them understand this would make him all the more dangerous in the end. They only understood he could not be turned against them. As Dongfang had instructed them, they took him as soon as the process had been done. Leaving Behei alone in the wooden area with a fainted Kaoru in her arms—all hope lost as Kaoru grew pale with the passing of each day.

A lifetime would not be enough now that he had found what he had so long sought. The sun could shatter and the moon could cry and he would never give up his hold on the bond that had allowed him to find her in this life—a bond that would lead him back to her all the days of his life.

Behei sighed, wiping the slow flow of tears before stepping outside, forcing a smile on her face as she brushed a hand through her little Bi Han's hair. Coming to stand in front of the unresponsive little empress with a not a little bit of trepidation. As Kaoru upturned her face, Behei tried to push the image of who Kaoru would become_—_later when all was lost…

"Why don't we go inside," she quietly coaxed. "We can skip your nightly bath, if you want? Your favorite dinner has been cooked and I-I'll even tell you a story if you want… Kaoru-chan, doesn't that sound nice?"

"A story?"

Behei nodded, overwhelmed by the two words. "A story," she promised. "Whatever you want to hear… I will tell you."

"A story," Kaoru murmured voice soft as she glanced into the pond.

"Kaoru," Behei interjected, turning her little body back around to face her. "Let's go back inside, yes. Behei is getting cold."

"Behei is cold?"

Behei nodded, gentle hands pulling her up off the ledge off the pond and up onto her little feet. "Behei is cold and you must be hungry."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Maybe… maybe once we're inside you'll change your mind," she cajoled. "Come—I'll make you paper cranes." She coaxed, pulling on the tips of Kaoru's long hair until she gave a tiny sigh, extending her arms out for Behei to carry her in close. Her large blue eyes lingering on the forest as they slowly drew away.

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

With the first wave of the storm over, the advantage shifted back to San and his men, the slow irritating trickle of blood edging past his armor as he shifted his step, the edge of his blade facing downwards as another came a breath away from his face.

He had to hold them back, no matter what. His Chi-un-ka needed the time to get to Kota—the blade nearly flew out of his hand, an instinctive need to hide behind his shield allowing him to keep his head.

"Where's the consort?"

If he had thought his Chi-un-ka looked like the lord of the underworld in battle, he did not know what this made the man in front of him. His eyes where hard and black, set in semi-feminine face that left no doubt of the cruelty he could press upon a man. He was momentarily frightened but he pushed it aside as he remembered his Chi-un-ka and his task.

"Get back," he yelled, forming a stronger hold in the line of his men, standing firm at five feet away as the cruel man observed him, a thick red line of blood pooling beneath the tip of his blade.

The new comer smiled. "Kill them," he said, moving aside as men advance on San and his men. A spike of worry filtering the corners of thoughts as his Chi-un-ka remained out of sight.

"Steady," he commanded, advancing no further than were they stood, waiting for the men to edge closer; avoiding the risk of arrows from the opposing side as he allowed them to draw upon them.

'_One, emperor Han, two, mountain Zu_,' and the rest of his nursery rhyme was lost in the clash of metal meeting metal—the hard thrum of his heart beating twice as hard as he caught the newcomer trying to get through the opening made by their attack.

"Stop!" He could not allow that. He had promised. Her highness waited for Chi-un-ka to return. With the side of his shield, he knocked his opponent on the side of the head, driving his sword through the opening of his armor and rushing off before the body fell limply to the floor.

He meant to return his Chi-un-ka to her highness and that meant he had to stop him any way he could. He meant to get a good blow in, even at the cost of his life but—he did not expect the blade that ram into his shoulder, that soon. The unsmiling face of the opponent dancing between the glossy film threatening his eyes and the surge of pain twisting his stomach into knots as the blade twisted in place.

His breathing grew shallow and he stumbled to the ground as he drew back. A hand to his shoulder as the other man stopped advancing his original path, turning instead to face San. A persistent mark he was sure as the newcomer gave him his full attention.

"Get up."

San winced, rising quickly to his feet and switching the blade to his left hand, the side of his mouth curling a little as he remembered training sessions back in camp.

"The weakest always goes first." And with that, he advanced on his opponent, the degree of his skill, growing evident as the newcomer stepped back against the first blow of his sword knocking San down with his shield when the blade scratched the front of his emblazoned armor.

He did not allow San the time to get up. He followed through with a spear that scratched only the side f his neck, his eyes growing wide as they followed a blue clothed arm holding the spear at bay.

"Chi-un-ka?"

He could not believe his eyes. A slight prickling behind his lids made him blink as he noted his return accompanied by the reinforcement of his men. Their number no less than when he set of to kill Kotashi in his camp.

For a moment, Tsugaru's appearance was too much and he did not notice the cut off head of a graying old man. His eyes riveted to the clash of metal as blow was met by blow. The graying sky growing darker as the wind began to pick up.

"Why are you here _Zhou_?"

The newcomer's smile turned brittle. "Father is ready to kill your empress, _consort_. Why don't you go back home, see her off before they take her apart—"

A loud rumble of thunder covered Tsugaru's words. His motions obscured by the blood seeping into San's eyes, the growing wind making the sting of his wounds hotter as he rubbed his eyes raw. The hard fast movements he caught made their mutual hatred all the more obvious; the air sizzled with their wish to kill the other.

There was commotion to the sides as others arrived—a horn of gold flying past San as he looked up in time to see the cruel man step back. This _Zhou, with his mutilated helmet, took another retreating step back, clenching his free hand before drawing it behind his back._ San could not see. There was screaming above the wind, black powder rising into the air as San got up, stumbling over an unseen object as part of Tsugaru became obscured.

He could hear General Chen screaming but he did not understand. It was raining and mud made the ground beneath his feet feel as if he were drowning, sinking into reddened mud with filmy eyes. His Chi-un-ka…

ּ

΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅΅

ּ

_In the darkness, a room flourished to her right, the dais in the room though large and commanding, cowered behind the presence near the base. A presence very much welcomed by the room as her robes shifted between shades and the shapes in the room changed with the flicker of the light. _

Candle lit features, in a dimly lit room revealed the image of woman some 20 years of age. Long dark sable locks coming down her back as the rest of her hair, held in place by tiny combs, revealed a long column of porcelain like skin. Eyes dark and amused looked upon a figure hidden by the low light.

Hand stilled by her side as an unseen face rose to meet her gaze, eyes shadowed by waning light narrowed as a tinkle echoed the silent room. Her laughter like chimes resonating down the hall and into the darkness of others rooms...

Eyes fully opened once more, Wei rose from her futon, hands chilled by the bars on her cell as she looked into the vastness of Dongfan's home. The worry on her features melting into sadness as the dream revealed the correct time flow once more.

"Kaoru… sama…," she breathed, allowing tears to fall as she slumped back to the floor. "Waga…," she clutched an amulet close to her chest, holding the image of her empress close as she began to chant; her words every so often interspersed by "Kisaki-sama… please, please be all right."

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ ּ ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

ּ

I realize I should update the small notes but if I had done that I wouldn't have been able to post two chapters together. Small Notes take time because I have to analyze everything I'm trying to say and how this is going to fit into the bigger picture. I know there are a lot of foreign names but there's a key down below please refer to it if you don't know what a word means it's all down there ok.

ּ ּ ּ

**Names**

Tsugaru: head of the guards to the old emperor, protector of Nori and currently head of the Xian army; also Kaoru's father and Nori's consort. Sometimes known as

清客 [qīngkè pronounced _Chi-un-ka_:An archaic name for led captain of high-ranking officials or landlords. 

Nori no miya: Daughter of Xian Han, emperor of Bihan, currently, untitled empress, mother of Kaoru and wife to Tusgaru; to be known as Empress Xiaoxuan

Xuan Han: Deceased, age two. Nori's oldest son and Kaoru's older brother.

Behei: Wei's servant, nana to Kaoru and loyalist to the spring flower (future)

Kaoru (Quangxu): Xian's granddaughter, daughter of Nori and her consort (Tsugaru); also known as Bi Han, Niang, and the Spring Flower. To be known as Empress Han

Kenshin: Kaoru's Oni. Prophesied Wu shi, and member of the Huimin Clan.

Omei: Any member of the Huimin Clan, nameless until assigned a name by their primary.

Huimin: Descendents of the Zhuya Clan, military society influenced by their one defeat over five generations past and prophesized defenders of Lung Tik Chuan Ren (Descendants of the Dragon). Followers of the Longquanguan and allies to Xian's heir.

Dongfang: Leader of the Huimin Clan (other wise known as the Omei), ally to Xian's Heir and direct descendent of the Zhuya Commander Wuhan.

Xian Han: Deceased. Once Emperor of Hainan and father to Nori.

Noruhito Kotashi: Rival of the Han's. Assassin for Lanzhou and general in the Guangdong army (killed, Xian Han in a moment of blind luck). Also known as the foreigner.

Lanzhou: Warlord, self-proclaimed emperor and master manipulator. Head of the Guangdong army and rival of Xian's heir.

Leizhou: Also known as _Zhou_. Sole heir to the Guangdong Kindom, general in his father's army and beloved son.

Wei: Also known as Shu Wei. Head of Sun Wu, and oracle in the province of Bayou. Ally to the Spring Flower and longtime foe of the Guangdong Kingdom.

San: To be known as Xiang Yu. Currently part of the Han army; devoted general to his Chi-un-ka and loyal servant to her highness.

General Guan and General Cheng: generals in the Han army

**Places**

Zu mountains:

Baoban: After the war, Daofang is to become part of the Baoban province. Still, about 20 years to come.

Hainan: Conquered by Xian's ancestors, situated in the middle of current China and expanding several provinces.

Tunchang and Lonmeng: Provinces to the north of Hainan, currently under attack.

Fushan: Province in the north, rocky terrain and full of mountains. It borders Chengmai, Duowen, Ruixu and Jiuchengmai.

Nanbao: Closest Province to Chengmai (assisted by Wenchang and Xinzhou, allies to the Xiangu Clan)

**Things**

Diyu: is the realm of the dead or "hell" in Chinese mythology. Diyu is a maze of underground levels and chambers where souls are taken to atone for their earthly sins. This underworld is ruled by Yanluo Wang (aka _Yan Wang_), the King of Hell.

Lung: The Chinese Dragon. Symbolizes power and excellence, valiancy and boldness, heroism and perseverance, nobility and divinity. A dragon overcomes obstacles until success is his.

The Longquanguan: Translates to The Dragon Fountain Temple (Reference, Black Dragon Legend). This scroll, speaks of a Wu shi born of Lung, of a mistress whose fate will change the land and of the intertwined fate destiny has placed on the Empress allies along with her success.

If you have any further questions, just let me know. Don't forget to review.


End file.
